


Hide

by depressobro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Allura & Keith (Voltron) Friendship, Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Minor Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Minor Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Mutual Pining, Pansexual Allura (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Shadam, adashi, allura is like a sister to keith, klance, spoiler lotura won't last in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressobro/pseuds/depressobro
Summary: Keith hid in most situations, he frequently isolated himself and only talked to a few people he considered family. After his first day of junior year, he knows one thing. Lance is not something he wants to hide, but is that up to him?





	1. prologue: back story.

**Author's Note:**

> all chapter warnings will be at the beginning notes
> 
> this is a prologue
> 
> possible trigger warnings: 
> 
> minor character death(s), death mention, car accident mention, mentions of abandonment, mentions of fire/burning building.

My name is Keith Kogane this is a story about the last 2 years of high school it starts the first day of school my junior year but before you can truly understand this story you have to know the events leading up to this story. It starts when I was just a baby, my mom decided that she cared enough for me when carrying me around in her womb and left my father and I. My father was a very self-sacrificial man, he risked his life to save others for a living, at least that's what I’m told. He was a firefighter and lost his life saving these kids trapped behind some rubble but as he tried to let go of the balance beam he was holding up to help free the kids. The ceiling caved and trapped him in but he got the kids out safely. He died saving lives causing me to become an orphan. I spent the majority of my life going in and out of various foster homes, each family claiming I was either a difficult menace or that I was too distant and they couldn't continue to have a stranger in their home. I got adopted a few times but, I was returned for the same reasons, I still can't believe that's allowed. 

Everything changed when I was in the seventh grade when this punk called me “immature” so obviously I stole his car. But this kid decided I'd be a great younger brother or something and convinced his parents to adopt me. I being the isolationist that I am tried to get him to leave me alone but he refused to give up he jumped on every opportunity to share his feelings about the world and life with me. It wasn't like he was using me to dump all of his feelings good or bad on me but he wanted to share what he's learned throughout life and share the beauty he saw in the world with me. He wasn't venting he was talking to me to show he cared to make me feel safe like I was apart of a family. He didn't force me to talk somehow he knew I would open up when I was ready. I am forever thankful for my older brother Shiro, he gave me what no one else had, and by extension so did his parents who I later even considered my own. Even when I tried to push them away they still waited for me to feel safe and gave me a home and a family. 

Shiro introduced me to our neighbors hoping I’d make friends with the girl next door who also had lost her parents but was under the care of her Godfather, Coran, she moved from a country far away and spoke little English. Allura is just a year older than me, I really didn't think she liked me when we were young but turns out she was just shy because she was worried her English wasn't good enough. That insecurity caused her to learn fast, she was incredibly smart. Shiro could tell we would never end up becoming friends if he never stepped in so he took us to a wood carving class, completely random but just what we needed. I absolutely loved it, I love knives and pretty much anything to do with them. Allura is just great at everything, so she was a natural. Shiro could not get the hang of it for the life of him and that was very amusing for Allura and I. Allura eventually became one of my best friends, well only kinda, unless you count Shiro but he's also my brother so I don't know if he does count. The three of us spent so much time together regardless. Allura developed feelings for my older brother Shiro but was surprised when he brought a boy to our monthly cookout - the Shiroganes are huge on celebrations and tradition - Allura quickly realized that unless she could magically change her gender she didn't have a chance with Shiro. After seeing everyone being so supportive of Shiro I was able to feel safe enough to come out as well. Allura got us all matcher shirts that said “could be gayer” to both show her support for my brother and I but to say she was a little gay too. It was adorable, I had never felt so accepted and loved. We continued to grow up together and I finally had people to help me grow. 

Shiro’s 18th birthday rolled around and after school, we left school to meet up with our parents at Shiro's favorite sushi restaurant. When we got there to find we beat our parents there we were confused. We checked to see if we had any texts from them, and there was nothing. Shortly Shiro got a call from Coran, he told us the local news was covering a car accident on the main road just a mile from our house, he said he thought the car might have been our father’s and he wanted to see if they had made it to the restaurant safely. Needless to say, they didn't. We spent three nights in the hospital before the doctors determined they were a lost cause, so there I was fifteen years old orphaned once again. Shiro had just become a legal adult so he became my legal guardian, something he was not nearly ready for. Coran and Allura had a rather large house all to themselves and offered to provide a place to live while we finished school. Shiro took the offer and sold the only house that felt like a home I had ever had, not like there was a choice but it was a very hard transition for the both of us. Shiro graduated that year, and following our parents' death, he decided he would join the NAVY following in our father's footsteps. That definitely got him extra cheers as he accepted his diploma. I like to think Coran, Allura and I cheered the loudest. 

That leads us to now, Shiro has been in the military for a year, I'm going into my junior year, and Allura her senior year. Shiro is currently stationed in Hawaii the government defined me as a dependent of him and he sends money to Coran to help pay for our living arrangements. Allura and I have adjacent rooms and share a bathroom, and she is still my best friend and helps daily life without my family so much easier, she’s basically my sister.


	2. chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are no warnings for this chapter
> 
> this is the first official chapter
> 
> feedback is greatly appreciated

This year is the start of a new chapter, this is the second year I am going to school without Shiro but the first he's not within driving distance. This is my last year with Allura meaning her goal is to help me make friends. Allura and Shiro agreed I shouldn’t go into my senior year without any friends. Allura has already been accepted into Harvard Business school which means she’s leaving Coran and me in the fall. Coran is like an uncle to me but was not the best at communicating, it's rather awkward when its just him and me. They want me to become more comfortable with him and don't get me wrong I want that too but, he's not really the type to vent to. Coran is a fixer which is great in some situations but sometimes I just want to talk and not expect an answer. Other than that Coran is great when I've gotten myself into a mess. 

Every year Allura has insisted on matching on the first day of school, she has everything together she's going to be valedictorian if not a higher honor, shes in practically every extracurricular, everyone knows and loves her, she has a boyfriend and if she weren't so fashionable I would not let her choose our first day of school matching outfit. This year’s outfit is our matching “could be gayer” shirts with ripped jeans over some fishnet tights. Allura is wearing these crazy lace up thigh high 8-inch stiletto heel boots sans fishnets because we agreed that the fishnets and her boots would be a little over the top. However I kept the fishnets and opted to wear my black converse, I can't walk in 8-inch heels. She also has to take a cheesy “last first day of high school picture” Coran has us put our arms behind each other for the classic ‘im sharing my life on the internet pose.’ and after that were off to school. I drive Allura’s car so she can edit the picture and think of the perfect caption to post it with. After a few minutes of thinking, she decides against the basic simple sweet “last first day with my favorite junior” but runs a few ideas past me. 

“What about ‘this is the last time I get to match with him for school, a tradition he was reluctant to join in on several years ago when he became my best friend, he claims he hates it but he loves me more. On the contrary, I know he wouldn't agree if he truly hated it.’” allure says articulately.

“Damn Allura you didn't have to expose me like that. Its great though - post it.” I respond genuinely.

“Shiro liked it - that was almost immediate,” she starts before receiving another notification, “He just commented too, ‘Wow, the first not Lotor centric post in a month! You two look great miss you!’” I could practically hear her eyes as she read the first half. 

“He’s not wrong though, all you post about is your boy toy,” I tell her.

“Oh come on, he’s good to me, he's just not great at getting along with everyone else. To be fair someone could say the exact same thing about you.” 

“He accused me of trying to steal you because we live together and I'm gay everyone knows it too.” I rebutted.

“Okay yeah that did happen, but the man’s got trust issues and he's never accused me of anything.” Allura defended.

“Yeah yeah yeah I know he's a good guy and treats you with respect I just wish he'd try a little harder to get along with Shiro and I. You're a sister to us we want to be able to know he's a good guy and not just from you telling us he is.”

“I've been talking to him about this, and he said he’d try, you and Shiro need to try a little harder too. I'm inviting him to Thanksgiving Shiro will be home and I am determined to get the three of you to get along.” 

“Okay Allura, I promise I'll be good,” I said wanting to end the Lotor conversation “Do you want to come with to find parking or should I let you off at the front?” I asked. She insisted on finding parking and walking into the school with me, I think she’s going to regret her choice of shoes even if they make her look like she's going to step on and annihilate puny incompetent heterosexual men. We start our walk to the front office to retrieve our schedules. To no one’s surprise, my homeroom is the same as every year, theatre tech, our school has elective based homerooms so that we can make good friends with the people in our homeroom. However, the majority of kids that take theatre tech are just here for the mandatory fine arts credit and don't actually try to contribute and will be in a different homeroom next year. I followed Allura around as she found her other friends to compare schedules until the bell rang and I had to part ways with Allura and head towards my homeroom with Dr. Slav. He for some reason doesn't care about his doctor title and says we should just call him Slav. You’d think with the weird way he talks hed be the statistics teacher, but he has a real passion for the arts. 

I get to class and see a few familiar faces surrounded by the freshman mostly here for the credit. In particular, I see Pidge, Hunk, and Lance. They were also all in this class every year prior, you think wed become great friends from having homeroom together for two years in a row going on a third, but no, I'm too shy. They tried to befriend me but I was scared. Pidge loves sound and lighting and they're amazing at it abnormally amazing. Hunk is the biggest guy in the class, Slav usually has him doing most of the strenuous manual labor, while he looks like he could throw a giant boulder on you and crush you without breaking a sweat, he's the biggest softie in the world. Lance is an honorary thespian he’s great at everything, you name it he's done it. Set design, stage building, acting, lights, sound, stage director, costumer, fog machine, lead roles, support roles, there’s not a thing he won't do for the show. I admire him, he's beautiful, kind, and perfect. I could talk for ages about that man, he was both the one I wanted to befriend the most and the one who scared me the most. He’s not intentionally intimidating its the fact that he's perfect I don't feel worthy to be his friend. So I hid from him, not literally but every time he's around I put up a wall. Plus he's straight I can't let myself fully fall for him if I get to know him well I'm screwed. Before I knew it class had started and Slav was heading to the front of the room to introduce himself and the game we were about to play. I didn't have to pay attention, to know were playing two truths and a lie, it's his favorite and we play every year. I like to think this is the one thing Lance is bad at, he uses the same truths and lie every year and insists on going first, pidge hunk and I aren't allowed to answer because he uses the same ones every time. Just like I said he insists on going first so he's suddenly in the front of the room, all eyes on him. Something he has never had a problem with, but for some reason this time he looks nervous. 

“Hi I'm Lance, I'm a junior and these are my two truths and a lie,” he starts sounding calm and composed but his eyes say otherwise. “First, I have three siblings.” he always starts with his lie, he actually has four. He looks around to give the audience of newcomers time to consider this statement. “second, when I was in the fifth grade I sang and danced to ‘since you've been gone’ by Kelly Clarkson at the school's talent show and won.” That's surprisingly is true I saw it myself we had the same elementary school, I can confirm he in fact won. “Third, I'm bisexual.” my jaw dropped. That one is new and it has to be true because he already told his lie. 

From across the room, I hear a quiet “he actually did it.” come from pidge in utter disbelief. Lance stared at them with dagger eyes. I’m still sitting there, my mouth agape not able to believe what I just heard. I can’t believe the boy I refused to be friends with because I thought he was straight and I would fall for him is actually not straight he’s bi. 

“Close your mouth, Kogane you’re catching flies,” Lance said light-heartedly and biting his lip. My mouth was closed but now my heart was in my throat. What is going on? Lance never talks to me unless it’s about a show we have going on or an assignment, not because he’s stuck up or anything but because for years I went out of my way to make people think I didn’t want to talk to them. “So? Who’s ready to guess?” Lance spoke with a newfound confidence. 

Needless to say, no one could guess Lance’s lie. All of them were too specific for people to be able to tell. The rest of class went on for everyone but me. For me, time froze when Lance came out to the entire class in the game two truths and a lie. The bell eventually rang but I still sat in baffled silence. 

“Keith, buddy, the bell rang you good?” It was Hunk he was for some reason the only person besides Slav still left in the class. 

“Oh yeah thanks I just was in my own world I guess” I reply.

“What class are you headed to next?” Hunk was really nice, probably the nicest person in the entire school. I like to consider him an acquaintance if not a friend. He would always check in on me and invite me to things the theatre group was doing. Even when I purposefully excluded myself he tried to include me constantly. 

“Uh I think I’m headed to English with Iverson,” I said standing up still looking over my schedule. 

“Ahh man, I’m headed to engineering with pidge’s dad Mr. Holt. But I’m pretty sure shay is in that class she moved here at the beginning of summer I kinda like her…” he said shyly.

“Dude it’s only the first day and you already have a crush on this girl?” I asked feeling like I was prying. 

“Well, actually she moved in next door to me about two months ago.” Hunk states while we walk to our classes 

“Oh okay, that makes more sense. Do you think she likes you back?” 

“I don’t know man, I mean I hope. Hey I gotta go this way but maybe I’ll see you later if you see Shay I don’t know, say hi be nice, she needs some friends. Thanks!” Hunk says as he trails off in the opposite direction.

The rest of the day continued just fine, no one was rude to me today I didn’t have anyone to talk to in my classes but that was normal. I met up with Allura to go home. 

“Keith! Hey, how was your day? Did you make any friends?” She questioned excitedly.

“Uh no. I talked with Hunk a bit but I don’t know if that makes us friends. That doesn’t matter though you are not going to believe what happened today!” I exclaimed finally having someone to freak out with.

“What did a cute boy hit on you?” Allura joked.

“Uh no, that didn’t happen either. Anyways Lance came out as bi during two truths and a lie! Like he actually said he was bisexual and then someone was like ‘that must be the lie!’ And he looked at them dead in the eyes and goes ‘nope that’s a truth!’ And then I zoned out for the rest of class because I can’t believe he’s bi oh my god.” I rambled. 

“Wait, you mean Lance, as in the lance you ‘were in love with but could never talk to because he’s totally straight and will break your heart’ lance? That’s so ironic you refused to be friends with this kid because he was definitely straight and would break your heart turns out he’s actually bi and then we could have had a chance this entire time if you had balls. I’m sorry Keith but that’s hilarious!” 

“Oh now that’s hilarious, you think that just because he’s bi I have a chance? Have you seen that boy he’s perfect, I wouldn’t have a chance with him if he refused to date anyone not named Keith.” self-depreciation is my profession.

“Are you for real? You're still not going to shoot your shot with that boy? You have a better chance with him than any straight boy. He has the capacity to like you, you both do theatre, he’s sooooooo nice, and I'm sure there's more you could say make you to compatible if you just tried to get to know him. Hey there’s a party this Friday, Romelle, Lotor and I are going, I found out from my new friend Shay that she, Hunk, Lance, and maybe Pidge are going. This could be your chance dude, you don’t know what he’s into, you could be just his type and have no idea. Please please please?” Allura started to beg with doe eyes and pouty lips. I hate her, she’s too good at persuading me to do stuff. I relent.   
“Fine, okay I’ll go to the party but you owe me a cosmic brownie.” I'm a tough bargainer. 

“I’ll get you cosmic brownies every day next week if you have a conversation with Lance at this party?” Allura is an equally as tough bargainer. She knows my weakness: mediocre Little Debbie cosmic brownies. Those things are like crack.

“I hate you.”

“Is that a deal.”

“Ugh, yes it is.” I sigh.


	3. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no warnings for this chapter
> 
> feedback is greatly appreciated

Allura won’t stop bothering me about this party. ‘Keith, have you decided what to wear to the party?’ Or ‘Keith, do you know what you’re gonna talk to Lance about yet?’ And other various questions relating to Lance and or the party that I don’t have the answer to. I don’t know if I’m ready to face Lance yet, let alone flirt with him. 

“Lura, I don’t know if I can do this.”

“Do what?” Allura sounded genuinely confused.

“Ya know, our deal, talking to Lance. I don’t think I can do it I’ve never talked to him outside of theater. I’m in over my head.” I explained sounding defeated.

“What do you mean you can’t do it? Think of it this way you talk to Lance at the party and it goes well, then you’ll have a new friend, possibly more, and a weeks supply of cosmic brownies.” She tried to be encouraging.

“Or I fail, he never wants to talk to me again, and then I’m just a loser with brownies made for kids.”

Allura sighs, “Keith, I love you, but you’re insane. I highly doubt you’ll be able to say anything that terrible. At most you’ll awkwardly stutter something about being gay, panic and then run away. But Lance is nice he will understand if you’re nervous.” It actually sounded reassuring. 

“Okay, you’re probably right. I just don’t want to make a fool of myself in front of the guy you think I have a chance with.” 

“Keith, you do have a chance with him. You could start slow, maybe talk to him in homeroom today? Something about theatre, maybe a show you know he’s worked on or seen? Or the show you’re working on right now?” Allura suggests.

“We don’t know the show yet and I don’t know what I’d say about any other shows.” 

“That’s perfect! You can make bets about what the show is gonna be.” Allura exclaims.

“Okay but I never talk to him or his friends how am I supposed to just bring that up? ‘Hey, guys what show do you think the directors picked?’ They’d know something was up that’s so unlike me.” 

“Ask them if they know the show and just go from there. They’ll either make bets right away or say no and you can just lead into making bets about it.”

“Allura, you’re kind of a genius ya know that?” She always has a solution to everything. 

“Thanks, Keith, I try my best.” She chuckled out. 

We walked into the school together, Allura tells me how she won a debate in her government class. I’m not surprised, she’s great at arguing and is the most articulate person I know. Like I said to her before, she’s a genius both in social situations and education wise. 

Before we knew it the bell was ringing and we had to part ways for homeroom. I’m anxious we made a genuinely feasible plan for me to strike up a conversation with Lance to make talking to him at the party easier. Update I’m terrified of course I want to talk to him and get to know him but I have never have attempted talking to anyone with the intention to become friends or possibly more. We made a plan though, I just have to seem like my only interest is if they know what show we’re doing this season. I can do this. I wish Allura was here to reassure me. She would tell me that it’s just a tiny question to start a tiny conversation it doesn’t have to mean anything, it’s just to help me become more comfortable with starting conversations. 

“Hey guys, I’m dying of curiosity do you have any ideas about what this season’s show is going to be?” I did it and I didn’t sound as nervous as I thought I would. 

“I have no idea, but I really hope that we’re doing Little Shop Of Horrors!” Lance exclaimed excitedly.

“Lance, you say that every year and you’ve been Seymore twice already. I personally hope that we’re doing a tech-heavy show. Something I can make the audience feel like they’re having an acid trip!” Pidge interjected.

“Have you ever had an acid trip before?” Hunk asks doubtfully. 

“Of course not! I don’t want to corrupt this mind! Matt has had though so I know what it’s like.” Pidge defended. 

“Of course Matt has. Anyways what are you hoping it will be, Keith?” Lance questioned. Lance just showed an actual interest in my opinion, I am in love with him.

“Hey! I was gonna ask him that!” Hunk interrupts.

“I wasn’t,” Pidge adds on. “Ow! Lance, what the fuck was that for why’d you elbow me?” Pidge yelled at Lance.

“Pidge this is the first time Keith has ever tried to talk to me- us. I’m not going to let you make it the only.” Lance tells Pidge quietly. Or at least he tried to be quiet but he could have done better. Lance actually wants to talk to me? Today has been wild and it’s only 8:27. 

“Sorry about that Keith,” Lance starts.

“I wouldn’t want to deprive you of his ‘pretty lips’” Pidge interrupted. “Ow! Again seriously Lance?” Apparently, Lance kicked her this time.

“Pidge if you don’t shut up,” Lance began.

“What are you going to kick me again? I have more information I can spill Lance you should be nice to me.” Pidge said darkly.

Lance crossed his arms and turned away from Pidge to look at me, “Anyways, what are you hoping the show will be again?” Well, shit, I was flattered at first but I realized I didn’t go into the conversation with an idea about what to say I wanted the show to be. I start to panic again.

“I really like Little Shop Of Horrors too! I haven’t been able to be a part of that show so that would be fun I guess.” Falls out of my mouth. It wasn’t necessarily a lie but if I had more time to consider this I probably would have chosen differently. 

“See! Keith agrees with me!” Lance said excitedly. He’s so cute. I’m glad I said that his reaction was precious. 

“Okay class sit down, today we’re gonna talk about special effects!” I went to sit back down, Lance looked like he had something to say but I just chose to end the conversation, today was just to help me gain my confidence for at the party where’d I’d make some real moves. It did work I feel better about starting conversations with Lance now. It seems like he wants to talk to me too. 

The day continues as normal I go to my classes and don’t talk to anyone. I saw Lance in the hall a few times and he smiled and waved. Why does a small ordinary gesture have such power? How did one short conversation improve my day so much? 

It’s the next day, after telling Allura what happened she encouraged me to keep up the conversation with him. I told I would if I could. I genuinely want to get to know Lance more it’s just hard to have conversations with him. It’s not like we don’t have good conversations or that we don’t want to talk, it’s just draining still I have to think over every single thing I let come out of my mouth. Talking to him feels so natural and nice but I’m still worried I’m going to mess things up. It’s hard to not worry about that. I only consistently talk to three people Shiro, Allura, and Coran. I’ve been used to them for years I don’t have to overthink things with them anymore. With Lance, there’s still a chance I could mess things up and make him hate me. I hope that doesn’t happen. 

I walk into class and I immediately hear Lance call my name. 

“Hey! Keith! Why don’t you come sit with us!” I was not expecting that, but hey I’m not going to complain. “The seat right next to me is open.” Lance continued.

“Wait, doesn’t Pidge sit there though?” I inquired.

“She moved to go sit next to Hunk so you could sit next to me,” Lance replied. 

“Oh, that was nice. Yeah, sure I’ll sit next to you.” I take the desk next to Lance. They’re arranged to where the edges of the desks are touching so it’s like a big table. Meaning mine and Lance’s desks are touching making them just inches apart. Lance turns in his seat to face me. His knee rests on the side of my leg I expect it to be awkward but it’s weirdly comfortable. It’s like it’s not even there.

“So, Keith, how are you today?” Oh boy, small talk. It’s not dreadful at least, Lance somehow manages to make the most boring conversations fun. 

“I’m not bad, I’m sort of tired but not like that’s new. How are you?” I responded.

“I’m actually in a pretty good mood today! I woke up early so I did a face mask, and then I got a coffee, and now I’m talking to you. So I’m good!” He sounded so confident but his cheeks were pretty red. 

“Am I really that great of company? You barely know me. I mean you’re really good at keeping me entertained.” Hopefully, that wasn’t too much. 

“Yes, you are! You’re excellent company. True I don’t know you that well but you’re fun to get to know. That’s why I asked you to sit next to me.” Since that was Lance’s response I guess it’s safe to say that wasn’t too much. He needs to stop being nice to me I’m gonna fall hard. 

“Well, that’s good to know. I’m sometimes not great at holding conversations. I’m kinda awkward too. I don’t really talk to a lot of people.” I confessed. 

“Don’t worry about it Keith it’s cute,” Lance started but was cut off by my sudden coughing fit. This boy really does not know what he’s doing to me. I’m the awkward kid. Some people even say I’m selectively mute. Which really isn’t too far off. I’ve never been called cute nor have my awkward tendencies been called cute. 

Pidge and Hunk who were having their own conversation also have stopped talking due to me choking on my own spit. “Keith? Dude? You okay?” Hunk asks. Lance is just stunned into silence he looks panicked like he thinks I’m about to die. 

“Jesus Lance, what did you do? Go easy on the poor guy, he’s a hermit coming out of his shell for the first time.” Pidge jokes. “Ha coming out, because you’re both not straight.” 

“Pidge you’re terrible,” Lance replies. “Do you need some water, Keith?” He asks me.

My choking has calmed down enough for me to utter the words, “No no, I’m fine, I just breathed in saliva. Wow, that’s gross sorry.” 

“Don’t worry about it, man. Sorry if what I said you weren’t ready for or whatever I can be a little forward sometimes…” Lance said shyly. 

“Yes and no, it more just caught me off guard. People don’t usually talk to me, or call me cute, so I guess I was just surprised. But thanks I guess?” I replied. 

“What do you mean no one calls you cute? I figured people would be all over you with your mysterious, quiet, hot, thing going on.” Lance said still not realizing what he’s doing. At least I didn’t have a coughing fit this time. However, I did turn into a tomato. 

“Yeah most people just don’t notice me and if they do they just pretend I don’t exist,” I responded. 

“Alright class, we briefly talked about special effects last class. Today we’re gonna start a project with your table groups, there should be a small slip of paper on each table saying which special effect type you will be learning about.” Slav says.

“Dang it! We’re makeup! I was hoping we’d get sound, I love working sound.” Pidge practically yelled. 

“I’m actually really excited I’ve always wanted to learn more about special effects makeup but I all I ever do is build. I love building but this will be fun!” Hunk replies. 

We all pull out devices to start researching after we decided to do a slide show and demonstration to both inform and give an in-person example. Conversations come to a close so we can get to work. It’s Wednesday and we have to be able to present on Friday. We ended up getting pretty close to being done, we just need to work out our in-class example. Lance said he wanted to put makeup on me, but I’m not sure about that. The most makeup I’ve worn is a brown mascara. He wants to make me look like a zombie. He said if my skin breaks out he “owes” me, I don’t quite know what he means by that.

The class was soon over and Lance was following me out the door. “Hey! Keith! Thanks for agreeing to let me put makeup on you, Pidge would kill me if I even asked her and Hunk cannot sit still it wouldn’t go well. I look forward to making you ugly if that’s even possible.” Lance mumbled the last part. 

“Funny Lance, I don’t think you’ll have to try too hard for that.” I joked with him. 

“Excuse me? I think I might have to go through marathon training for this project - it might be the hardest thing I’ve ever done!” 

“Okay, yeah, sure I’ll let you believe that. Hey, I got to go this way, I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

“You will. Bye, Keith.” His response was short and flirtatious, it was like he didn’t need any more words to convey his emotions. It felt like he wanted nothing more than to see me. 

I get to call Shiro today it’s only been three days since school started and I have so much to tell him. Lance is bi, I’m making friends, I think Lance and I are flirting. Okay so maybe it’s not that much but it’s definitely more than every past year. 

Shiro told me to just call him when I got home from school and that since it was his day off he’d be waiting for my call. Even though he said I could just call I chose to send him a text saying I was opening up Skype and would be calling him in a few minutes. My computer is slow because it was Shiro’s old one but the only way I’ll get a new one is if I buy it myself so I make do with what I have. 

As soon as I get Skype booted up I’m calling him. He answers after one set of rings. “Hey, Keith how are you?” Shiro started excitedly.

“I’m good how’s military life treating you?” I responded. 

“Not bad, I’m finally at the point where these workouts aren’t leaving me sore anymore. Hey, you don’t mind if my - uh - roommate is here, do you? He’s making us pancakes right now. Say hi to my brother, Adam!” Shiro seems a bit nervous. I think it has to do with his “roommate”... I hear a quiet “hey, dude!” in the background, I can only assume comes from Adam.

“Yeah, I don’t mind as long as he’s not homophobic. Hi Adam!” I try to sound like I don’t suspect anything. 

“Pfffft Shiro your little brother is funny,” I hear loud footsteps heading in the direction of Shiro, “kid, I’m as gay as it gets!” Adam is now on screen smiling wide, bowl and whisk in hand. 

“Adam, you just got pancake batter on my face!” Shiro exclaimed, I look and he indeed did have a drop of pancake batter on his cheek closest to Adam. 

“Sorry let me help you with that,” Adam uses his thumb to wipe the little bit of batter off his face and promptly puts his thumb in his mouth then pulls it out with a pop and winks at Shiro, “there we go, all better,” Adam said as he turned and walked away.

Shiro is left sitting there face bright red, mouth agape, and looking extremely confused. “Adam, you’re always saying how bad for you it is to eat raw batter!” He said still looking dumbfounded.

“That was an exception it was already out of the bowl and on your face, I couldn’t just mix it back in! Talk to your brother, I’m busy.” Adam replied nonchalantly. 

Shiro didn’t have to say anything because the look on his face said it all. He was wearing the look of ‘I have no idea what just happened but I’m gay?’ All I can do is laugh at him. “Anyways how have the first few days of school been?” Shiro needed a way to change the subject. 

“Eventful, to say the least. So the first day Lance, as in the Lance I’ve had homeroom with for the past two years and have had kinda a crush on, came out as bi. So obviously I freaked out and told Allura and she said she’d give me cosmic brownies for a week if I talked to him at this party we’re going to on Friday. So I took the deal but was super nervous so she was like ‘try easing into it maybe start a small conversation with him about class or something.’ So I did and then today he invited me to sit with him, Pidge, and Hunk. Now that I’m saying it all out loud t doesn’t sound like that much but this is more social interaction than I’ve had in the past two years or high school combined so for me it was eventful.” I finished my ramble. 

“Wow, Keith for you that does sound like a lot. I’m proud, you actually started a conversation with Lance?” Shiro asked.

“Yes! I actually started a conversation with him! I asked if he had any ideas what the fall show was going to be. He said he had no idea but hoped it was ‘Little Shop of Horrors.’ He then asked what I would hope it would be but before I could answer Hunk was like ‘dude I was gonna ask him that!’ And Pidge was like ‘ha I wasn’t.’ And then Lance elbowed her and they argued because Lance said that since I never started a conversation with them before that she should be nice to me to not drive me away or something and then she said, and I quote ‘sorry wouldn’t want to deprive you of his perfect lips,’ to Lance. Which insinuates that Lance thinks I have perfect lips. After they argued a bit more Lance decided to move on and ask me again what I was hoping the show was going to be, but I hadn’t been prepared to answer so I said that Little Shop is a fun show and then the bell rang so I ran away to my seat.” I had a lot to talk about with him. 

Shiro and I continued to talk for a little while longer, mostly talking about the party on Friday because I have to talk to him about something not school related but school has been the only conversation starters I’ve had because it’s the only place I see him. Shiro suggests finding something at the party to talk about as an opener, but Adam immediately cut him off, “Do not do that that’s the worst dating advice I’ve ever heard, you should ask him about himself it shows interest and makes the other person like you more! Shiro literally knows nothing about flirting.” Adam started to walk away and Shiro made a mixture of a confused and offended face. 

At this point, I was done talking about myself and got Shiro to update me on how military life is going. Almost everytime Shiro started talking about something new Adam would butt in because Shiro “got something wrong.” Adam makes Shiro flustered, in a good way, Shiro doesn’t seem to realize he’s doing all this to flirt with him. Adam’s flirting style is gently teasing to annoy Shiro to a certain point and then finishing off by being sweet or seductive, which ends up leaving Shiro confused and blushing. We finally finished catching up right around the time Coran was calling me down for dinner, we said our goodbyes and promised to talk next week and catch up again. We know we could always text but I personally prefer being able to ramble and convey my emotions and thoughts without having to think about how it’s going to be perceived. If he can hear and see me he won’t be able to misunderstand my feelings. 

Dinner was uneventful, Allura and I talked about our days, I tell them that Shiro’s roommate Adam is obviously crushing on and flirting with Shiro while he remains confused and oblivious. After I finished eating I went to my room to work on my homework. While I manage to finish I couldn't stop thinking about everything. How Lance acts around me, how I get to sit by him during class, how on Friday I have to actually flirt with him, and a billion other things. Most of what traveled through my mind had to do with Lance. 

The way he flirts is odd, he chooses to be direct, but shy. He jumps in right away, but then realizes he doesn’t know how to read my reactions and apologizes. He does so well at being in the tiny space between being too subtle and being too forward. He’s so conscious of both the intent and perception of his words and actions. It really shows how much he cares. That boy has more heart than anyone in the entire world.


	4. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no warnings for this chapter 
> 
> feedback is greatly appreciated

Today in class Lance brought all his makeup to practice turning me into a repulsive zombie before we have to present tomorrow. Pidge and Hunk are finishing up the research part of our presentation. When I walk in Lance already had his makeup spread across our desks and our chairs facing each other so he can put makeup all over me. He was looking straight at me while he gestured to my seat with an open hand as if he were some sort of fancy usher showing me to my reserved seat. I quickly sat down and waited for him to speak. 

“Okay, Keith, I wanna get started as soon as I can because, to be honest, I don’t know how long it will take me to finish. You look good today, well rested.” He took out a pale color and a makeup sponge and started to apply it all over my face. 

I laughed, “Actually, no I wish, I spent most of my night - um overthinking things.”

“Really, what about?” The way he applies makeup is almost soothing, gently patting a thick, smooth, room temperature cream over my face. However the question made me panic, I didn’t know how to answer I couldn’t just tell him that I was thinking about him, I’m not a person who can lie so I had to find a way to half answer his question. 

“Just life, I’m trying to be more social this year well, Allura is making me but she’s right I do need to have friends in my year. Her and Shiro have been the only people I’ve been comfortable talking to for years so it’s kinda hard to not hyper-analyze every interaction I've had recently. Mostly wondering if people actually like me or if they’re just being nice.” I responded.

“ Did Allura have you talk to m- us. Did she make you talk to Hunk, Pidge, and I?” He sounded a bit hurt.

“No, well yes and no. She knew we had all been in the same class for years and that I thought you were cool. So really she just forced me to do something I wanted to do because she knew I was too much of an antisocial baby to do on my own…” I messed up and said the singular you instead of a plural you guys or y’all. I hoped he didn’t pick up on that.

“Aww that’s cute, Keith, you thought I was cool?” He had been gently patting a grayish green color around my face to add depth if I hadn’t had so much makeup on he probably would have seen a bright red blush spread across my cheeks. Zombies don’t get flushed. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” I said as I crossed my arms and tried to feign ignorance. 

“Wow, you are a terrible actor. It’s okay, I always thought you were cool and mysterious, I was always impressed with your strength. I remember once when nobody was paying attention during set change you started moving the ballroom stairs all by yourself, and yeah it was on wheels but it was also like the size of forty Keith’s so in summary I was in awe,” I was stunned into silence at Lance’s ramble, “of course I was with Nyma at the time so I had to pretend I wasn’t staring at your legs- did I just say that?” Lance had been rambling and I can only assume he forgot it was me that he was talking to. 

“Uh, yeah you did say that,” I was really glad this stage makeup was thick and had green undertones. Without it, it would have been extremely obvious just how red I was turning.

“Keith, dude, I’m so sorry just pretend I never said anything…” he sounded upset as if that one statement was going to ruin everything. 

I opened my eyes to reassure him that everything was fine and saw how close he was. That entire time I had kept my eyes closed. Suddenly I was utterly aware of how intimate getting your makeup done is. Lance’s arm had been resting on the back of my chair just above my shoulder. He had been leaning over me so close that his face had been about six inches from mine. There we were basically having a staring competition because both of us hadn’t realized how close we actually were until that exact moment. “I mean it’s not like I’ve never stared at your legs before…” I said slowly not fully realizing what I was saying until it was said. 

“You two are the biggest gay disasters I’ve ever met!” Pidge suddenly interrupted. Lance swiftly stood up he was both blushing and nervously scratching the back of his head. 

“Well, I’m about done so is now a bad time to say that I don’t see my makeup wipes?” Lance fake laughed sort of sounding like he thought I was going to kill him. 

“Jesus Christ, does it at least look good?” I’d be more upset if he hadn’t sounded so remorseful. 

“I’d say we’ll get an A,” Hunk started, “like if I saw you like that out on the street I’d definitely run in the opposite direction.

“Let’s take some pictures and then we can go to the bathroom and remove all that makeup!” Lance exclaimed. He took out his phone and snapped a variety of pictures some with the flash and some without. “Okay let's go.”

“Slav, Lance forgot his makeup wipes we’re gonna go to the bathroom to clean up!” I shouted and walked out knowing I didn’t need a response. He doesn’t care about things like that. 

“Keith, I’m sorry again about forgetting my makeup wipes. I can’t believe of all the things I forgot that. I promise I’ll bring them tomorrow.” Lance apologized again, guilt in his voice. 

“Lance, it’s totally alright, you just have to help me get all of this off,” I told him, trying to sound sweet. 

“I can do that.” His confidence was restored. He held the bathroom door open for me, “This isn’t going be feel great because we don’t have an actual rag we just have the rough paper towels, soap, and water.” Lance started wetting a paper towel and gently dragged it across my face. There was a silence between, us not an uncomfortable one, but it seemed like there was something the both of us wanted to say. He was the first one to speak up, “Has anyone ever told you how soft your skin is?” 

“Only Allura, she’s the only one who’s ever been close enough to me that her touching my face wouldn’t be weird,” I replied honestly.

“Is it weird that I’m touching your face?” I couldn’t read his emotions during his question. It seemed like he was testing the waters, gauging how I would react. 

“No, while I don’t know why you’re holding my face right now, it’s undeniably nice.” My mouth had started to speak before I can even process my own thoughts. 

“I don’t know why I’m doing it either.” He immediately started cleaning my face off again, “It’s actually coming off easier than expected which is good.” 

“That is good because we have a minute until class ends,” I stated. 

“Shit, okay, this might hurt a bit I’m sorry!” He was being a lot less gentle with my skin, but in his defense, we didn’t have much time for him to be slow and gentle. “Okay, I think your face is all clean.” 

I turned to look in the mirror to mess with my hair and I saw he was staring right at me with a huge grin spread across his face. “Yeah, it looks like you got it all thanks, Lance. Why don’t we head back?” Lance and I rushed back and started gathering up our things. 

“Hey Hunk, Pidge, did y’all finish the presentation?” Lance asked them.

“Of course we did, how dare you underestimate us? We are like the smartest people in here.” Pidge responded sassily.

“No, I just wanted to make sure! I would never underestimate you. Not are you just the smartest people in here, Pidge, you are the smartest person I know. You gave me the answer I expected.” Lance said matter-of-factly. 

School ends and I am meeting Allura at her car. “Allura, I am in love with this boy. You don’t understand, I’m dying.” 

“How can you already be in love with Lance?” Allura questioned. 

“He’s the sweetest, funniest, most handsome guy ever! Today he talked about how he admired me before we talked and he like touched my face and I have no idea how any of this happened, but I feel like I deserve cosmic brownies for a month.” I rambled as we got into the car. 

“What do you mean he touched your face like that’s so vague and confusing?” 

“While he was cleaning the zombie makeup off my face he just like held my face and told me I have soft skin. He also asked if it was weird that he was touching my face, and I was like no it feels nice but I don’t know why you're doing it.” It felt great to finally freak out about that situation to someone. I had to pretend that wasn’t playing on repeat in my head all day. 

“So you’re going to make a move on Lance at the party?” She asked.

“I’ve come too far to back down now. It would be weird if I just randomly stopped talking to him. Plus I’d miss talking to him he’s really interesting.” I told her. 

“Well, that settles it, when we get home we have to pick out our outfits for the party. We need to make Lance not be able to take his eyes off you.” She sounded super determined. 

“Sounds like a plan. Did I tell you he said he stares at my legs?” I asked excitedly.

“No, but now I’ve decided you’re going to wear shorts.”

“Allura, you are an evil genius.” 

Allura and I got home and scurried off to our rooms to grab clothing items that might work. The first thing I looked for is a pair of shorts, bright red, high waisted, pleated, almost school uniform type shorts. They reach just past my fingertips and are sort of loose around my thighs. These are the shorts I wear when I want to be noticed, so this is the first time I'll be wearing them besides when I tried them on at the store. Next, I grabbed my favorite pair of fishnets, they have bigger spaces in the netting to show off more skin. Then I looked for a plain shirt, I thought that white would look best so I chose my favorite white T-shirt. It's like a nicer version of any old regular undershirt. The fabric is softer and less stiff it moves and flows easily. Lastly, I grabbed my vintage 80’s denim jacket, it is oversized, light-washed and adds flair to any outfit. I already knew I would be wearing my shiny black doc martins, they're the nicest looking shoes I own and work with the rest of the outfit perfectly. After I grabbed everything I headed over to Allura's room where she sat waiting for me on the bed surrounded in a million different outfit options. 

“Alright, Keith let's see what you got.” She said while still sitting on her bed. I slowly handed her each item of clothing and watched as she analyzed each one. 

“Also with my doc martin’s I just didn't feel like grabbing them. So, what do you think?” I already knew that this was going to be the perfect outfit to keep Lance’s eyes fixed on me, but I always ask for Allura's opinion. She usually suggests an additional item or switches something making an outfit I never would have thought of.

“Do you know what would go well with this?” she started, “some long necklaces, hold on I have just the thing.” she ran to her bathroom because that's where she keeps all her jewelry. She came back into the room with a long gold necklace with a rose quartz pendant hanging from it. She was right it does go well with the rest of the outfit. 

We spent about twenty minutes going through Allura’s outfit options, she is a lot more indecisive than I am about picking the perfect outfit. I have always chosen what was comfortable and sensible. She eventually settled on a pale pink right t-shirt dress with a pair of maroon lace-up knee-high boots. With our outfits picked out we were party ready well, Allura was ready, I however still needed to get better at flirting. Talking with Lance had become easier from spending so much class time with him, but at the party, I had to make my intentions known. My goal had been set I have to directly flirt on Lance.


	5. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no warnings for this chapter
> 
> feedback is greatly appreciated

Today was a big day for multiple reasons. Reason one: we had to present our group project. Reason two: I had to flirt with Lance at a party later. I managed to survive both without dying however it was a close call. I did not wear my party outfit to school. “That would ruin the big reveal,” as Allura put it. I think I probably would have been dress coded if I tried anyway. I chose to stick with my regular outfit choice of a t-shirt, jeans, my zip-up hoodie, and sneakers. Lance and I agreed to go to class early so he could do my makeup before we’d have to present, because of that Allura and I drove separately so I could get there early. Since we drove separately I had to take my motorcycle which made my hair a mess. Don’t get me wrong I love my motorcycle even despite the fact that everyone important in my life hates it but I have to smooth all of my hair back or else the helmet pushes it into my eyes and the wind makes the ends of my hair that stick out fluffy so I put that into a low ponytail so I usually end up looking like a greasy boy from the fifties. I didn’t feel, nor have time for, fixing my hair so I parked and rushed into school. Lance was already at our desks waiting for me. “Hey Keith, you made it! You did something different with your hair?” He worded it like a statement but his tone was questioning. 

“Actually this is just for me to avoid having terrible helmet hair,” I explained. 

“Why would you have helmet hair don’t you and Allura usually carpool to school?”

“Usually yes, but there was no reason for her to come to school this early so I rode my bike,” I responded.

“You rode your bike all the way to school? Isn’t that tiring? I could have picked you up.” He sounded like he felt bad but there’s no reason he should feel bad. 

“No Lance, my motorcycle, my motorbike, I wouldn’t ride a pedal bike all the way here. That would be tiring and it would take way too long.” He didn’t look relieved. 

“Keith, motorcycles are so dangerous you should let me give you a ride next time!” Lance whined. I love my bike but I don’t think I’d be able to say no to Lance giving me a ride.

“Okay fine, the next time I’d have to ride my bike to school I’ll let you know.” I agreed, “One condition I pick the music.”

“Keith, I’d literally listen to any song you recommend to me. I bet you have really good taste in music.” His voice sounded so soft and caring. “Anyway, let's get started on turning you into a zombie, shall we?”

I sat down in my seat next to Lance’s array of makeup and let him get to work. We fell into a comfortable silence, one I thought I could sit in forever. Getting your makeup done was relaxing you can just shut your eyes while the other person just puts stuff on your face. It sounds weird but it’s calming. 

“Hey, you remembered to grab your makeup wipes this time right?” I soon heard the crinkling of plastic and opened my eyes to see Lance holding a package of makeup wipes in front of my face. 

“I got them right here, Keithy boy.” He said confidently, “I would never make the same mistake twice.” 

“Good to know.” I laughed at that, not in a rude way, just everything he does and says is cute. He makes me giggle. 

He started on my makeup again and we returned to the comfortable silence. As time went on other students started trickling into the classroom taking their seats and making sure they had the last minute stuff together for their presentations. Soon Hunk and Pidge are walking in discussing whether aliens actually exist or not. I say discussing but they were actually arguing. Hunk wanting to believe they’re not real and Pidge yelling at him, “how could you not believe they are real? There’s no way in the literally endless universe that humans are the only life forms to exist!” She exclaimed.

“It’s just what were the odds that we’d exist like? Practically nothing! And no other life forms have tried to make contact with us so I really doubt that no other aliens exist.” Hunk replied as they sat down. 

“Ya know, my older brother Shiro believed that he was abducted by aliens,” I interjected.

“Oh yeah, I remember Matt was telling me about that! Didn’t Shiro go missing for like a day when he was 14?” Pidge asked me.

“I didn’t actually know him until he was sixteen but his parents did validate that story. He went missing for an entire day and was returned to his room the next day with a scar across his face.” I told them what was once told to me about a year after I was adopted, “Shiro said he was abducted by aliens and they opened up his face to exam his brain.”

“I don’t know if I believe that…” Hunk said shyly.

“Are you calling Shiro a liar?” Pidge accused.

“No, I’m sure he truly believes that but whether it actually happened or not we’re not able to prove!” Hunk defended himself. 

“The police had the same stance they just called him crazy,” I added.

“This entire conversation is wild. But hey, I finished Keith’s makeup, what do y’all think?” Lance joined in.

“Man, you gotta show me how you do that it looks amazing.” Hunk complimented 

“I have to hand it to you, that is really good,” Pidge added on as the bell rang.

“Alright everyone, hopefully by now you have all gotten your presentations completed and ready to present.” Coran came to the front of the classroom, “would anyone like to go first?” 

Lances hand shot up, “our group will!” He shouted, making Pidge and Hunk audibly groan, however, we all followed Lance to the front of the room anyways. 

“I submitted our presentation yesterday during class, so it should be under my name,” Pidge told Coran shortly after he pulled up our slideshow and Lance began our presentation like it was a concert. 

“For your first act or presentation, you will hear about special effects makeup!” He started, “I, your host, am Lance, accompanied by my favorite scientists and researchers, Pidge and Hunk, and lastly our drop DEAD gorgeous model, Keith! I would like to add we split up our work and research evenly I just wanted to say it like that.” He was way too excited about this presentation, but I have to admit it was rather adorable. 

The rest of our presentation continued without any trouble. Lance talked for most of it but Hunk and Pidge did comment and present their slides. The group let me just be a real-life example and they all completely understood that I hate talking during presentations. Lance, however, was the star of the show. He loved being the center of attention but not for selfish purposes, he more than anything enjoyed entertaining people and bringing smiles to their faces and he does it so well. I am not a good actor, I could not keep myself from laughing at Lance. Thankfully I was not being graded on how well I could pretend to be a zombie.

When we finished the Lance and I went to the restrooms to clean off my makeup so we wouldn’t disturb the other presentations. “How do you think we did?” Lance asked me.

“The Lance Serrano Show was very good I’m sure it will get an A.” I joked.

“Hey, you’re the one who didn’t want to speak during the presentation I would have gladly let it be the Keith Kogane Show if you wanted it to be.” 

“I think everyone is lucky I didn’t want it to be.”

“I mean I don’t know about the rest of the class but I could listen to you talk all day.” Lance blurted out as we walked into the bathroom. Before I had a chance to reply he spoke again, “Anyways there’s a party tonight Hunk roped me into going to, are you gonna go?” He sounded nervous.

“I actually am, Allura is dragging me along, more or less…” 

“Well that makes things easier,” he started.

“Makes what easier?”

“Nothing- I mean I just wanted to hang out with you and I was nervous you wouldn’t want to go to the party if I asked.” His voice was gentle and timid. 

“Why did you think I wouldn’t want to go to the party with you?”

“I don’t know you just don’t really seem like the party type.” 

“I’m not really the party type, but Allura is still going to drag me along, plus I’d really enjoy hanging out with you, Lance,” I told him trying to sound sweet as he gently removed the makeup from my face. 

He paused, “You would?” He still sounded nervous. It was as if he thought I was going to yell at him if he said the wrong thing. 

“Why wouldn’t I? You’re funny, you’re nice, you’re cute, and like the only person who puts effort into talking to me besides Allura.” I tried my best to sound confident but sounding confident is not my strong suit. 

“You’re just saying that I’m sure plenty of people are falling at your feet just begging for some attention,” Lance said dramatically as he went back to cleaning off my face.

“Well Lance, you’d be wrong, there isn’t a single person ‘falling at my feet’ or ‘begging for my attention’ in any way shape or form.” I mocked his tone. 

“Well Keith,” he started in an equally mocking tone, “it’s your turn to be wrong,” Lance added smartly his confidence seemed to have returned. 

“Really now?”

“Oh, Keith!” He dramatically draped his hand over his forehead, “if you don’t give me all of your attention right now I might die!”

“Ha ha very funny,” I said oozing sarcasm. 

“Oh no! I can feel my legs giving out Keith, catch me!” He leaned towards me and dropped his entire body weight onto me forcing me to catch him.

“Lance you’re the only one here. You’re the only person for me to give my attention to. You already have it.” I told him, “now can you please get all this makeup off?” 

He was clutching the front of my shirt as his life depended on it, even though his life did not depend on it. He could have let go of my shirt and I would have still been holding him up from hitting the ground. “I’ll both stop wrinkling your shirt and finish taking off your makeup if,” he lifted his free hand not death gripping my shirt to tap my face to articulate each word, “you hang out with me at the party tonight.” 

“I mean I was already planning on it so deal I guess?” I told him and he still didn’t even know the half of it.

Lance suddenly sprung up no longer under the effects of his ailment ‘not enough Keith attention’ ready to get back to work on my undead face. “Alright Keith, I hope you don’t mind me holding you to that.” He went back to wiping the makeup off my face.

“Don’t worry you won’t need to, I’m prepared to hold myself to that,” I assured him. We spent the next few minutes in a comfortable silence as he continued to wipe my face clean of the oil-based products he put on me not long before.

“Alright Keith, your face is squeaky clean. Are you ready to go back to class?” 

“I was enjoying talking with you alone but, I guess we can go back,” I said reluctantly.

“Well, we can do more of that later tonight. I promise.” We went back to class and watched the rest of the of the presentations. When class ended we left to our next classes listening Hunk and Pidge recount their earlier quarrel on the existence of aliens. 

“Hunk, you can ask almost any critically acclaimed scientist on the face of the planet and they will tell you that the idea of there not being other life forms out there is completely preposterous.” Pidge practically yelled.

“Um, you’re preposterous, Pidge! Just let me have my beliefs.” Hunk shouted back.

“And this is why everyone thinks you two are dating, you guys fight like an old married couple.” Lance attested. 

“EW!” Pidge and Hunk cried simultaneously.

“If someone is telling their long-term to let them have their beliefs then there is a serious problem in that relationship.” Hunk declared. 

“Whatever, see you guys later!” He waved to them as Hunk ran to walk with shay and Pidge went to her next class, “what’s your next class Keith can I walk you there?” 

“English. But isn’t your class in like the opposite direction?” I inquired.

“Technically yes but I’m just a teachers aid and they don’t really care what we do.” 

“Oh, well as long as you don’t get in trouble for being late I would love it if you walked me to class.”

“So, what do you think about the conversation about aliens that Pidge and Hunk won’t shut up about?” He asked in a somewhat joking tone.

“Well, Shiro says he was abducted by aliens and Shiro is not a liar so either they’re real or Shiro is crazy. However, if he was crazy they never would have let him into the military so they have to be real.” 

“So basically the government indirectly confirmed the existence of aliens by letting him into the military?” He sounded more confused than anything.

“I guess that’s one way of looking at it… I’d ask what you believe but my class is right here. Maybe you can tell me at the party tonight?” I said trying to confirm that Lance did still want me to come to the party and hang out with him. 

“Keith, we can talk about anything you want,” he reached out to gently grab my forearm, “see you tonight?” He sounded like he didn’t believe I acted was going to come to the party.

I nodded at him slightly, “you will.”


	6. chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter warnings:
> 
> alcohol, drunkenness, teenage party things
> 
> the boys are FLIRTY this chapter
> 
> feedback is greatly appreciated

Before I knew it it was the tonight we were referring to. 

“Okay, so I'm freaking out Lura!” I burst into her bedroom and caused her to practically jump out of her skin from where she was sitting at her vanity.

“Jesus Christ Keith, why can’t you knock look what you did,” she turned to me and pointed to her eye, more particularly the black vertical jagged line in the middle of her eyelid. She had been doing her eyeliner as revealed by the out of place makeup and also the tube of eyeliner in her hand. “Anyways why are you freaking out?”

“Oh, ya know just the implications of what I have to do tonight. Flirt with the only person in my grade who chooses to talk to me. What I’d I mess up?” 

“Keith you and Lance have already been flirting all week why are you freaking out now?” She sounded annoyed and probably was but if she didn’t want to help me talk through this she would have kicked me out of her room by this time.

“Because tonight is like serious flirting it’s not like ‘oh my god is he flirting with me?’ It’s ‘oh my god he’s totally flirting with me no doubt!’ And he has no idea I’m gonna up the steaks tonight what if he’s not ready what if he’s just a flirty person in general and not actually flirting with me?” I rambled.

“Keith listen, he wouldn’t be saying some of the things he has said if it was just his personality there’s a difference between casually flirting and intentionally flirting and I’m telling you he’s intentionally flirting. Plus you won’t know if he’s ready or not until you try and if he’s not ready now doesn’t mean he never will be.” Her tone became soft. 

“I just I don’t want to ruin things.” I sighed. 

“It will be okay. You haven’t ruined anything yet and I doubt you will be able to, plus nothing is final Lance is not gonna be the only person to ever want to be your friend.” Allura was amazing at giving advice she always knew what I needed to hear.

“Thanks, Allura that’s what I needed to hear. Anyways when are we leaving?” I asked much more calmly. 

“As soon as I finish getting ready I just have to finish my eye makeup, braid my hair and then get dressed.” 

“Ugh, that’s going to take so long.”

“Well you made me mess up my makeup so this is partially your fault. You can either come to help me braid my hair, or sit there and groan.” Allura returned to her sassy self who was borderline mad at me for scaring her.

I silently got up and walked behind her I grabbed her hairbrush off her vanity and yanked it through her tangled hair. She insisted that I learn how to braid hair when we first became friends. I may not be that fastest at it but I braid neatly. I sectioned her hair down the middle into two sections. I started braiding away by the time I was about halfway through the first section Allura had finished her makeup and grabbed the other section and braided away as well. Soon we both finished and Allura was standing up to change, from there everything turned into a blur. Not a blur from intoxication but from anxiety. At this point no longer being preoccupied with helping or arguing with Allura my mind had drifted back to the fear of messing things up. I knew Allura was probably right in saying that since I haven’t messed anything up yet that I probably can’t. However, this is not able to calm my restless mind. We were soon walking into a dimly lit house I was suddenly aware I was no longer in a familiar environment. It was a typical teenage “my parents are out of town” party that you almost never see outside of coming of age movies.

I followed Allura through the obscenely large house accompanied by obscenely loud music. Kids who think they’re full grown adults bumping and grinding red solo cups in hands. We passed through the living room were where most of the intoxicated teenagers resided. We went into the kitchen where the lighting was much better and our friends were hanging out. Hunk and Shay were by the food taste testing each item. Lotor was sulking alone over by a window sipping his bubbly strawberry water assumably waiting for Allura to go and force him to be social. Lance and Pidge were by the drinks Lance was playing barista and Pidge was standing over him being chaotic and telling him his mix game was weak. Romelle and a few other girls were engaged in conversations nearby.

“Well Keith now is time for us to part ways, go over to them, be a stupid rebellious teenager, but not too stupid be responsible or I’ll take you home early like a loser.” She turned and met gaze with Lotor and started to walk towards Romelle and the other girls. Lotor joined her and hugged her from behind. 

I scanned the room and decided my only option was to walk over to Lance and Pidge so I just had to man up and do what I had agreed to do. I waited until Lance set down the alcohol and bent down to the level of the counter to make sure the drinks he was pouring were even. Right at that moment, I attacked. By attack, I mean snuck up behind him and tickled his sides. He let out a startled shriek and dramatically turned around and grabbed my forearms.

“Jesus Christ Keith, you-” he stopped and looked me up and down words caught in his throat, “uh, you look great.” He blushed how is this man real?

“Thanks, Lance,” I grabbed the glass of straight vodka lacking a mixer that Lance was eventually going to put in and downed it in one sip. Liquid courage. “You’re really freakin cute,” I said with new found confidence. It was now or never. 

“Okay you mister, need to wait until I mixed the drinks otherwise you’re going to be gone sooner than you should be.”

The group eventually ended up sneaking upstairs to occupy a room so we wouldn’t have to deal with the other obnoxious and intoxicated teenagers. Being the obnoxious and intoxicated teenagers we were we snuck a myriad of snacks and a few wine coolers up with us to have all to ourselves. Well, it was mostly Lance that snuck the wine coolers Hunk just feigned disappointment in him for sneaking the amount he did. He didn’t actually care however as he was the designated driver and gave Lance the permission to get wasted. And Lance was wasted. 

We were gathered around our stash of food on the floor just talking. Lance pretty early on decided he was too tired to be sitting up so he laid himself dramatically across my lap. This just caused me to turn bright red and Pidge to cry out “Ew! Guys get a room!”

To which Lance replied, “Silly pigeon, we are in a room.” His gaze never left my face. He reached and started to poke my face playfully.

Pidge started to stand up, “I’m leaving,” but hunk pulled her back down by her shoulder. 

“We have our own private stash of food, and you don’t have any other friends…” Hunk said quietly. 

She just grunted in response.

Lance was still playing with my face from my lap, poking, prodding, squeezing, and pinching extremely gently, however. It was like he thought my face was the most interesting thing in the world. I thought that maybe he was just that drunk, but other than that and also being rather excitable he was acting relatively normal most of the time. He abruptly stopped messing with my face and cupped it in his hands. “Ya know Keith, you have great skin. It’s all soft and smooth and pretty.”

I laughed mostly because this wasn’t completely out of character but being drunk just seems to make him more flirty and clingy. If he were completely sober he’d be embarrassed but drunk him seemed just more carefree.

We spent a while longer quietly listening into the conversation Hunk, Pidge, and Shay were having. However, Lance just seemed to be in his own world deep in thought quietly staring at my face. Eventually, he jumped up out of my lap drawing everyone’s attention to us. “Do you wanna go for a walk? Let’s go!” Before I could answer he was standing up and pulling me out of the room by my hand. 

“Uh, should we go with them?” I heard shay ask as Lance had already pulled me halfway through the hallway.

“No! Those lovebirds need alone time!” Pidge quickly answered her voice indicated that she was just tired of Lance being all over me.

Lance was still dragging me away as quick as he can until I were out the door and greeted by the warm air. “Isn’t the sky so pretty?” Lance practically shouted like he was talking to someone across the street.

“It does look nice,” I responded looking up at the mix of pinks, oranges, purples, and grayish white clouds. It was awe-inducing, I found myself wondering how Lance knew right now would be the perfect time to go for a walk, to watch the sunset. I looked over at him and was surprised to find he was already looking at me, blue eyes illuminated by the setting sun. 

“Stay right there. Don’t move the sun is right behind your head making an ethereal glow outline around your body.” He pulled out his phone letting go of my hand to snap a picture of me. Normally I would hate to have my picture taken like that but it was Lance and he looked at me absolutely entranced so I just kept looking at him. “Did it hurt when you fell from heaven? Because you look like an angel in this picture! And all the time…” he said the last part under his breath but he’s not capable of being quiet enough for me to not hear him in the drunken state he was in. 

All I could do was laugh he was far too sweet like this. He really didn’t have to try to bring a smile to my face today. 

A pout spread across his face, “Why are you laughing?” He grabbed the sides of my face in his hands and got dangerously close, “You, Keith, my beautiful boy, are an angel.” To this I had no reply, all of my words were caught in my throat. “I believe the words you are searching for are ‘oh Lance, thank you, you’re the sweetest I could just kiss your pretty lips!’” He said playfully.

“I might need more substances before I can confirm that. You are undeniably gorgeous though… Hey, I thought we came out here for a walk?” As I said that I remember my reason to come to this party was to flirt with Lance to let him know I like him. I reached out my hand to grab his implying we should start our walk.

He pulls up our intertwined hands to eye level right between our faces, “You Keith Kogane, confuse me.” He started pulling us to the sidewalk for us to take an evening stroll hand in hand.

“Yeah, sorry about that, I confuse myself too,” I stated simply.

“It’s okay, confusing can be interesting. You’re fun to be around Keith.” 

“Really? Because you’re probably the only person who thinks so that isn’t basically family. You’re probably way more fun to be around, everyone loves you…”

“Whoa dude, just because there’s a bunch of people who like me does not mean my presence is any more enjoyable than yours. Besides I’d much rather hang out with you than some of the other people who ‘love’ me at this school anyway.” He squeezed my hand as to make a point. 

“It’s not like I have that many options but if I did, I’d still choose you. I feel like that’s obvious though you’re like the first person I’ve chosen to associate myself with at this school.” I squeezed his hand back.

“I honestly thought you hated me at first. In everything you do you give it your all, I’ve always admired you for that. I thought you were way too cool to be my friend.” Lance confessed.

“You’re kidding me? I admired you because of your wide skill set and ability to do anything you set your mind to. I thought you were way too cool for me.”

“I guess we were both wrong about each other. Maybe we’re just a couple of losers. Or maybe we’re far too cool for everyone else” He said smirk in his voice.

“Oh yeah, I totally bet it’s the latter…” I started, “Hey Lance, I know I’m confusing sometimes like I said I even confuse myself but there one thing I’m not confused about: you are the coolest guy I’ve ever met. You’re kind and funny and good at just about everything. You’re cute and have a heart of gold. You’re absolutely amazing.” I rambled to him.

“You’re drunk, I’m sure you don’t really think that,” Lance admitted weakly.

“That’s not it, I think all of this sober. I came to the party with intention of telling you all this. It just took some help working up the courage. Lance, you truly are amazing.” I told him shyly. Shortly after I was being engulfed in Lance’s arms. He let go of my hand and pulled me into a tight, warm, calming hug. For the first time ever I felt complete, and I didn’t even know anything was missing. Like a hole I didn’t know was there had been filled. Sooner than I would have liked Lance was pulling away. 

“If you don’t stop I might not ever let you go.” His arms were gently resting on my sides in a way that felt so natural.

“Maybe I don’t want you to let go…”


	7. chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey gamers it gets really gay this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible trigger warnings for this chapter:
> 
> alcohol, kissing, underage alcohol use
> 
> feedback is appreciated

“Maybe I won’t.” But he did, he released me from the hug but replaced it with his hand so we could continue walking.

I felt all the blood in my cheeks slightly red from the alcohol but also from the shy feeling Lance made me feel.

It’s hard to describe exactly the feeling Lance makes me have, it often feels like I’m a pot of water on a stove about to bubble over. Every second turns up the heat causing the atoms in the water to move faster and faster before turning into a gas becoming light and free. It’s intense but liberating. It’s like entering a room with heating after spending hours outside playing in the snow. He makes the good days better and the bad days good. I had only started getting to know him a few days before this but I could see myself being with him possibly forever. He wrapped me around his finger as soon as we first had a conversation. It’s cliche and it’s mushy and gross but sometimes that can be fun. I always hated romantic movies, they always felt fake and rushed, but I learned that this feeling is just like what the characters in those movies feel. After a short amount of time complicated feelings hit the main character like an avalanche, they’re intense and perplexing but they make you feel safe and needed. These are the kind of feelings that make you want to jump up and down. They make you wanna tell every single person you meet that you’ve met someone who makes you happy. I finally understood why there were a plethora of romance movies. They are the stories everyone wants to be able to tell. I realized then that these are the feelings that you can’t hide. 

“Keith look, there’s the neighborhood pool can we go please?” Lance flashed me some puppy dog eyes that immediately won me over. I would have said yes anyway but I found the fact that he wanted to go to the pool so much that he tried to make himself cuter undeniably precious. I just nodded and pulled him in the direction of the pool. Soon we were close to the locked gate and trying to think of a way to get in.

“So we could stand on the trash can and jump over,” I started but before I could continue Lance cut me off.

“Or we could walk in the gate as that family walks out,” he said as he pulled me to the gate where a young couple with their two kids both looking under five years old the youngest sitting on his mom’s hip and waved to Lance and I as we passed. We waved back I’m not the best with kids but I do know it’s a crime to not wave back at a child who waves to you.

“That was easier than I expected.”

“Trespassing is a crime, Keith,” he joked, “however being let in makes us guests.” Lance let go of my hand and started taking off his clothes excluding his boxers which were Scooby-Doo themed. That should have been a turnoff but I found it weirdly adorable. Of course, he’d have cartoon characters on his underwear. “Are you gonna get in with me, Keith?” 

“I don’t know I won’t have any underwear to wear after if I do…” I trailed off. “I was just gonna sit by the pool.”

“I have extra, I always bring extra clean pairs to parties because I have a habit of getting drunk and going swimming randomly. You can borrow one of mine if you want I promise they’re clean.”

“I believe you Lance but why don’t you just bring a swimsuit?” I asked quizzically. 

“Well, where’s the fun in that? This makes it feel more spontaneous and impulsive which is way more fun and than planning to swim. I’m just prepared to be impulsive.”

“I guess if it’s more fun for you it’s okay.” I laughed.

“You know what else would be more fun for me? If you joined as opposed to swimming alone.” He added on coyly.

“Fine, I’ll get in.” I feigned annoyance.

“Awesome!” He shouted as he ran to jump in and made a huge splash.

I started undressing just as Lance had a moment ago, I was very glad I chose to wear some plain black boxer briefs everything else would have been completely seen through. I left my clothes in a pile next to Lance’s and jumped in to join him. By the time I was ready to jump in Lance had resurfaced from his cannonball into the pool in perfect time to get a huge splash on the face from me jumping in. 

I floated back up to the surface of the pool to find a devious Lance waiting for the perfect moment to splash me back. “Got you. Choose your next move wisely Keith, I used to have frequent splash wars with my old swim team.”

“Well, I’ll have you know I am one persistent and stubborn dude.” I punctuated my thought by hitting the surface of the water splashing Lance and I both in the process. 

Lance wiped the water off his face, “Oh it’s on.” He quickly shot down into the water and tackled me pulling me under with him. His hands were reaching towards my bare sides to tickle me this boy was playing dirty. Unfortunately for him, I’m not ticklish. I wrapped my hands around his wrists and pulled them away from our bodies and forced him to come above the water with me. 

“How are you not ticklish?” He shouted before I could get a word in.

“I’m just not…” I started still holding his wrists in my hands, “but I’m guessing that you are.” With that, I let go of his wrists and ambushed his sides just as he did to me except our heads were still above water. 

“Keith! Stop! No, you win! I forfeit! No tickling please!” He practically screamed through his uncontrollable laughter. 

I stopped tickling but kept my hands rested on his sides ready to strike again at any moment, “What’s that you say? I win?” I gently tightened my grip on his torso as to warn him that I was ready to go at it again if he decided to try anything.

“Yes yes you win just please don’t tickle me again.” He half groaned sounding disappointed in himself for giving in so easily.

“And what exactly do I get for winning? Surely there has to be some sort of prize for me, the winner.” I bragged mostly wanting to irritate him slightly. 

“For winning you get a… hearty handshake.” He declared.

“How about cookies for the next month.” I bargained.

“A hug. You can have a hug.” He retaliated.

“How about a hug and cookies for a week?” 

“A kiss.” He said quickly.

“Deal!” I responded just as quickly. 

“Wait what for real?” He sounded shocked 

“Did you not want me to take the offer?” 

“Not that I didn’t want you to…” he trailed off, “I just didn’t expect you to. I figured you’d be like ‘cookies for two months!’ I’m just surprised you accepted I guess.”

“Why wouldn’t I accept that? I can get cookies from anywhere I was just messing with you.” 

“It’s just, I don’t know I figured you’d want that sorta deal with someone else…”

“Lance who else would I want that from, you’re the only person I talk to outside of my family, I came to this party to hang out with you, and you convinced me to jump in a pool in just my underwear.” The air became thick, “I guess maybe I was reading this the wrong way, but I sorta thought we were on the same page. I think you’re cute, you call me cute. But I guess maybe I should just go…” I let go of his sides and started to back away.

“Keith, wait!” I didn’t want to wait I had gotten my hopes up and I was pretty sure there were tears in my eyes, but that voice had such a power over me that even though I didn’t want to I turned around anyway. I was met with Lance’s face just inches from mine. His crystal blue eyes were fixed on mine. My eyes were scanning every millimeter of his face trying to memorize every individual freckle and each eyelash stuck together from the pool water. It was as if time stopped. Then he reached to my face lacing one hand around the nape of my neck where it meets my scalp as the other to my chest just above my collarbone. His lips parted slightly and my mouth went dry, I couldn’t tell whether my heart was stopping or speeding up. Lance had been drifting closer to me at a slow steady pace. I closed my eyes and he took it as a hint to close the gap. 

It’s hard to describe a kiss. The mouth has to be the softest part of the body, as cliche as it sounds, kissing the lips of someone you like is one of the most intense sensations. There are good kisses and bad kisses, my first kiss with Lance was one of the great kisses. One of the rarest types of kisses, you had no idea what you were missing it sets your heart on fire and you don’t know how you would go on if you were never able to feel like that again. My hands drifted back to Lance’s waist to pull him closer and keep him there. He fulfilled a need I had no idea I had. The only way to describe a kiss is like a hunger, and insistent and insatiable need coming from your heart. It is the definition of the word desire. You never felt so needy in your life until you find someone who makes you feel whole. Lance does that to me, I’ve gotten to know this boy in just under a week and he’s made me feel things I had never felt until him. 

Lance was tightening his grip in my hair and on my chest. He deepened the kiss, he tilted his head and pulled me closer. His tongue dragged gently across my pursed lips it was an electrifying and a soft sensation.

Lance used the lower gravity of the pool to his advantage and wrapped his legs around my waste to bring us even closer. At this, I had to pull back.

“Hey Lance, as much as I’m enjoying this and would love to continue and maybe even do more, we are in a neighborhood pool and somewhat intoxicated. Plus Pidge and Hunk have probably gotten worried we’ve been gone for so long.” I said as I slowly pulled him off of me.

“Fine but will you come over and cuddle me tonight we can watch movies and I can make you your choice of pancakes or waffles in the morning?” He bargained, “also promise me more kisses when we’re sober?” 

“That sounds like a plan. How about we go back to the party and harass either Hunk or Allura to take us to your house so we can get a head start on movies and cuddles?” I offered, which was apparently enough because soon enough Lance was running ahead of me to grab us towels, that the community pool thankfully provided, so we could dry off and get back into our clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you wanna check out my tumblr it is @ iadorayou !!! i post these chapters on there as well.


	8. chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is also really gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey sorry it took me so long to post the chapters, I work full time am depressed, and a lot of other issues, so I spend a lot of time working or at the doctor's office. I'm able to write on my phone during work but I need my computer to edit so I've had these past almost 5000 words for a while and just didn't have a moment to edit.
> 
> possible to for this chapter: mentions of homophobia, internalized homophobia (barely), kissing, mentions of an ex, mentions of being used
> 
> feedback is always appreciated

We went into the pool bathroom and Lance handed me a baggie with messy blue sharpie labeling the contents ‘clean undies’ I pulled out the only pair in the bag, “Lance, I thought you said you had multiple pairs! I can’t take your only extra pair of clean underwear.” He just ignored me to rummage through his bag again pulling an almost identical baggie to the one he handed me out

“Keeping everything separated is more sanitary.” 

“Makes sense,” I shrugged as I entered a bathroom stall to change and Lance did the same. 

We left the pool and started heading back walking just the way we did before, hand in hand, except surer that the other wanted the same thing.

We got back and found Hunk, Pidge, and Shay in the same room we left them in. “Hey Hunk, can you take Keith and me to my house he’s staying over.”

“Lance, I hate to be the dad here but, you and Keith are drunk you shouldn’t do anything…” he lectured.

“Don’t worry, Lance and I agreed to not do anything until we talk about things sober because we are drunk. We’re just gonna watch movies and eat food.” I interjected.

“Wow that’s very mature of you guys, I’m proud.” Hunk faked tearing up.

“It was Keith’s idea,” Lance began, “which I agreed to because I am just as mature as Keith is!” He sounded like he thought he had to defend himself. 

“Okay I’ll take you but can you wait a little longer it’s only like 9:30 we’ve been here like an hour and thirty minutes.” 

“Oh come on Hunk, you said yourself that Lance only came bc you told him Keith was coming and Keith only came bc you got Allura to tell him that Lance was coming. Take the idiots home!” Pidge yelled. 

Lance gasped and he turned to me, “Yo we were tricked, I mean I don’t mind because I enjoy the end result but, yo we were tricked!” 

“Pidge, they weren’t supposed to know that!” Hunk groaned at her.

Pidge took off her glasses to clean them, “Sorry I can’t hear you I don’t have my glasses on.” She deadpanned.

“You don’t even need them you’re not blind Matt have them to you when he got contacts and you got the lenses replaced!” Hunk sighed, “whatever guys, Shay I’ll be back I’m gonna take these two losers home.”

“See you soon Hunk!” She replied cheerfully.

The three of us walked to Hunk’s car while he grumbled, “why do I always have to be the designated driver,”

“Because Hunk you don’t drink,” Lance answered his rhetoric.

“Because it’s terrible for your liver! It’s not even enjoyable, you just get all dizzy and confused and you wake up with a headache in the morning.” Junk ranted.

“Not me I have fun when I’m drunk and then I wake up sober and have more fun.” Lance once again replied.

Hunk just sighed in response he had given up on trying to lecture the boy. The drive was only about five minutes but it would have been too far to walk. 

“Okay boys,” Hunk started in a mock mothering voice, “be safe don’t stay up too late don’t do anything I wouldn’t do! And remember mommy loves you!” He joked.

“Uh, we already have done stuff that you wouldn’t do but love you too, mom.” Lance played along as we walked up the sidewalk leading to his door. Hunk just stared at us blankly as he slowly rolled up his crank window. 

Hunk’s car is exactly how I imagined, a really old minivan but in pristine condition. He replaced the stereo system with a newer system that can connect to his phone through Bluetooth. Lance said the windows were all broken when he bought it but he fixed them up so now they all roll up and down. He also replaced the fabric seats with a fake leather.

Lance’s house was nothing like I expected, we were only a few minutes from the suburban neighborhood the party we were just at was in but this area was much more rural. The property seems to be mostly land with a short picket fence bordering it all. In his backyard, I could see smaller fence pens walling in small groups of animals. Further back there was a small building resembling a barn where I imagine they kept the animal that wouldn’t fit in the fenced pens. The house was a pretty pale blue with white trimming. It had a high rise porch with a closed off crawl space. There was a moderate sized hole in the criss-cross pattern blocking off the underside of the porch.

Lance let go of my hand to unhook the latch holding the front gate closed. He opened it up, gestured for me to walk in and then closed it after himself. He grabbed my hand again and said “welcome to my humble abode.” 

As we walked closer to his house a small gray cat crawled out from the small hole under the porch and ran right up to us whining. Lance immediately goes to pick it up, “Blue, what are you doing outside again?” He asked the cat whilst holding it like a baby. “Keith, meet Blue, my baby girl. You aren’t allergic to cats are you?” He asked directed at me this time.

“Oh no, I’m not. I don’t often play with cats though, do I just pet her?” I asked him.

“Well, you have to let her smell you first so she knows you don’t want to hurt her. But then you can just scratch the top of her head.”

“Okay,” I slowly reached my hand out to her face she smelt me and then visibly relaxed and rubbed her face against my hand. “So why is she named blue?” I asked as I scratched the cats head.

“Oh that’s because she’s a Russian blue, also she first came around when we were painting the house and she got paint all over her fur and we had to clean her up and she’s stayed with us since.” He smiled at me.

“Ah okay, that makes sense. I thought you were gonna say something like ‘well blue is my favorite color.’ But that’s cute I like that.” I said 

“Actually blue is my favorite color, but that’s not why I called her that. It amused me that a Russian Blue cat decided to roll around in our blue paint.” He looked at his cat lovingly. “I’m gonna hand you the keys because I have to carry her in she knows she’s supposed to be an indoor cat.” He shifts blue to where she’s only in one arm to dig in his pockets for the keys and then toss them my way. 

I unlock the door and let Lance walk in before me he sets blue down on the couch as I close the door behind us. The inside of Lance’s house is much more like what I imagined. Everything was a nice warm tone, the walls were a toned down sunset orange with red roses painted on the white baseboards. The wood floors were stained a deep burgundy color. The couch was a mixture of gold and beige and looked a few years old but still extremely comfortable near it there were matching chairs all surrounding a coffee table made of recycled and repurposed wood. As I scanned the room there was a cross stitch banner that read ‘mi casa, es su casa.’ above the door. In the farthest corner to the right, there was an old piano, the top of it was being used as a shelf to hold various family pictures. In the other far corner, there was a doorway I later learned led to a bathroom. Between the two corners was a large archway that led to the dining room and kitchen. Almost every wall had framed school pictures and childhood drawing to go with them. Messy flowers, bowls of fruit and redrawn family portraits. Lance’s mother kept every piece of artwork the school probably made Lance and his siblings draw throughout the years. 

As I look at all the framed pictures around the room I find one of Lance in elementary school he had the hugest smile and he was missing his front two teeth. Lance came up and hugged me from behind and wrapped his arms around my stomach and I leaned into his warmth. He rested his chin on my shoulder and spoke, “right before that picture was taken I pulled out my two front teeth because I was tired of them being there. I wasn’t gentle either there was blood on my face that the teacher had to wipe off before I was allowed to take my picture. Apparently having a child have blood on their face in the yearbook was against school policy.”

In the corner closest to the door we’re some stairs and in the other front corner, there was a Christmas tree, “Lance, as much as I would love to hear the story behind all of these pictures what I’m really curious about is the Christmas tree over there? Like it’s August why is there a Christmas tree out?” I spun us around in the direction of the tree.

“Ah see my family love plants but we all have allergies so we can’t keep them in the house and my mamá always says that it’s the best tree to have. She loves God and every year she makes us read these stories about how Christmas trees are meant to be a reminder of God. So for her, it isn’t just a seasonal thing. Don’t worry though she’s not like the Westboro Baptist church or anything, she’s really accepting and kind.” He explained.

“She’d be okay with me, a full-fledged gay, being here right? Does she know that you’re… ya know?” Also, where is your family?” 

“Uhh, yes, no and tonight is date night for my parents and none of my siblings live at home anymore.” He paused to turn our bodies to face the door still hugging me from behind, “See that sign right there,” he pointed to the cross stitch banner I had noticed earlier, “it says ‘mi casa es su casa’ which in Spanish means ‘my house is your house’ something that my family lives by. Basically, anyone who is important to any family member is always allowed here. Which is why I didn’t have to ask if you could come over our rule is our doors are always open to guests unless otherwise specified.” He paused again to release me from the hug and make me face him, “basically what I’m trying to say is, you’re welcome at any time and make yourself at home.” 

“Lance, can I ask you something?” He quickly nodded in response. “Why haven’t you come out?”

He took a deep breath before slowly beginning, “To be perfectly honest, I don’t know. I know that my parents and siblings won’t care. But all of my family is from Cuba, which isn’t exactly known for its gay rights… I guess I’m just scared I’ll be looked at different, and I don’t want to hide this side of me from them but I don’t want anyone to try to change me.” He said weakly. 

“I get that, I mean I can’t relate but I understand what you mean. Don’t worry Lance, you can come out when you’re ready. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.” I rubbed small circles in his hand trying my best to be comforting.

“Thank you, Keith, I always feel ashamed that I don’t have the courage to tell my family, some people think it’s because someone is ashamed of being LGBT but I’m so proud to be bi like it’s a huge part of me. It’s just scary because you can’t help but wonder if the people who are most important to you will think of you differently.” He rested his forehead against my shoulder.

“Lance there’s no need to thank me. I like you I want you to feel happy and comfortable. I want to reassure you and help. And the people who think being in the closet equals being ashamed of who you are, are dead wrong. You can be the proudest person in the world and still be scared of how the people around you might react.” I started to rub his back as to tell him everything would be okay, “Lance I’m gonna be here for you okay.”

“You’re the sweetest person in the world,” he lifted his head and planted a gentle kiss on my cheek, “so what kind of movie do you wanna watch?” He suddenly regained his confidence.

“I don’t know I’m not really a movie person, I’ve mostly watched older movies. Like back to the future or all the old Star Wars movies.” I told him.

“So you haven’t seen love, Simon?” He asked quickly.

“Nope, what’s it about?” 

“It’s gay and we’re watching it. How do you like your popcorn?” He led me to the kitchen and started rummaging around the shelves. “We have cheddar cheese, movie theater butter, caramel corn, and extra butter.” 

“What’s the difference between movie theater bitter and extra butter?” I asked him.

“Movie theater is more salty and extra is more classic butter taste.” He explained.

“Uh that doesn’t help me, you choose anything but caramel corn.” As I said that he whipped around suddenly to face me.

“You don’t like caramel corn?” He shouted.

“I’m more of a savory guy, plus I like to keep my sweets and savories separate and corn is like inherently savory already.” I elaborated as he continued to stare at me blankly. 

He sighed, “I guess everyone is entitled to their opinion even if it’s wrong. We’ll have cheddar.” He finally announced walking to the microwave and popping it in. 

“I’ll tickle you again.” I simply stated.

He pulled his arms up in front of him defensively, “No need your opinion is valid and so are you!”

“That’s more like it you get a kiss on the cheek.” I smiled at him.

“What if I want a kiss somewhere else?” He pouted crossing his arms over his chest.

I shrugged, “I mean how can I object?” I leaned in for a quick peck on the lips and he rested his arms on my shoulders. The sweet chaste kiss gave me a warm and fuzzy feeling. I pulled back and opened my eyes to the tan giddy boy in front of me smiling like he had everything he ever wanted. I was surprised when that smile turned into an uncontrollable giggle. I fake frowned at him, “why are you laughing we just kissed?” 

“Your face makes me laugh.” I stared at him confusion all over my face.

“Okay, no more kisses for you then.” I jokingly scolded and backed away, but he just followed.

“No, come back,” he whined “your face is cute and it makes me laugh. Not like ‘haha that’s so funny’ laugh, an ‘aw he’s so adorable’ laugh. Like it’s just a joy-filled gut reaction. Now come here and give me more kisses.” He begged as he leaned forward, puckered up, and closed his eyes waiting for me to join him. 

I connected our lips once again going for a more passionate kiss, I rolled his bottom lip between my teeth before I brought our lips back together and pulled away. He tried to come with me but I held him back. “Sorry lover boy, we agreed we’d keep it at kisses until we’re sober.”

“I know you’re right, you’re just fun to kiss. I wanna steal all the kisses. And more. But we can wait.” Lance was startled by the loud beeping of the microwave telling our popcorn was ready. 

Lance poured our popcorn into a bowl and grabbed two bottles of watermelon Powerade, “step one of Lance’s hangover remedy: carbs and electrolytes.” He tossed me one of the bottles, “I hope you like watermelon because that’s the only flavor we have also hydrating with drinks high in electrolytes is like the most important part. I don’t want you to be grumpy in the morning so drink up. Also, follow me to my room.” He sauntered into the living room towards the stairs and waited for me to catch up. I followed him up the stairs and he opened the first door in the upstairs hall. 

“Welcome to my room, the bathroom is right over there. Also I’m gonna build us a fort because I don’t like getting into my bed before showering so I’m gonna get the extra bedding and make us a fort and then after we eat our popcorn and finish the movie we can shower and snuggle up in the bed, maybe watch more movies depending on how we’re feeling.” He rambled before leaving the room to get fort supplies. 

As I looked around this room definitely was Lance’s. The walls were a dark calming gray-blue. On the wall behind his bed he had neatly arranged Polaroid pictures of beautiful landscapes, him with friends, and other various pictures I assume he took. The tops of his walls were lined with dim blue string lights. The wall by his desk was covered in theater posters and playbills. His desk had shelves housing multiple childhood sports trophies, t-ball, soccer, track, and swim. He had post-it notes with reminders littered all around his desk, things like ‘don’t change for others’ and ‘if you don’t study for math you’re a loser and I hate you.’

“Okay, here’s how we’re gonna do this,” he began and we set up the fort, we made a comfortable cushioned area using blankets and pillows and then placed one end of a sheet on Lance’s desk and the other stretch out to the ground. “Okay now, you get in there and I’m going to hand you stuff.”

After handing me our food an extra blanket to cuddle under and his laptop, Lance finally joined me in our little fort. “You're like a pro fort builder, Lance do you often bring guys up to your room and build forts with them?” I joked while snuggling up to his side as he pulled up the movie.

“Well, you're not the first person I have built a fort in my room with,” he plays along.

“So who was the first?” I asked partially feeling insecure and partially genuinely curious.

“My niece and nephew. However, you are the first person over 10. Also the first boy I’ve kissed. I've always wanted to build a fort with someone of romantic interest but my ex-girlfriend didn’t want to do the cute fun couple things. She just wanted to have sex and go shopping, and by go shopping I mean to have me pay for things she wanted.” 

“Lance I’m so sorry she sounds like a bitch, I would totally fight her.”

“Thanks, you don't have to though, we've only been talking for a week and you've already been better than her. Right away you made it clear that you didn’t want to use me. She just made me think that she would be the only person who would ever want me. I was afraid of losing that, but then Pidge caught her cheating and her and Hunk lectured me for like an hour about how shes terrible for and to me and then I broke up with her and I know I deserve better now.” he smiled at me. 

“Seriously? I hate it when people lie especially to their partners like that's messed up.”

“It really is, but enough about my tragic love history shall we start the movie?” I nodded.

He started up the movie and Simon, the main character, started by explaining how normal his life is.

“Hey! Morning! It's Simon! I live right here! I like your boots! Okay, bye!” Simon yelled across the street to a boy working on the yard of another house not even hearing Simon. 

Lance chuckled, “That's me trying to flirt with you.”

“Oh shut up I respond to you flirting with me,” I told him.

“Now you do, I meant before you talked. You were completely in your own little world.”

“I mean yeah I kind of was but, I also thought you were way too cool for me.” Lance reached to pause the movie.

“So what changed your mind then?” 

“Nothing. I still think that but then you came out during class, and all this time I thought you were straight it made me feel like I had a chance because I knew you wouldn't just shoot me down because of things that aren't up to you. I kind of just said ‘maybe he has low standards’ and then Allura told me she'd give me food if I manned up and talked to you. I'm really happy I did. You're really the sweetest guy in the world.” I confessed my face cherry red.

Lance stared at me for a moment each second feeling longer as they passed, “Well, first of all, you're wrong you're really cool and kind and cute. And second of all glad to know you can be bribed with food.” I didn't even have to look at him to know there was a smirk on his face, you could hear it in his voice loud and clear. 

“Wipe that smirk off your face loverboy, let’s get back to our movie.” I smiled up at him.

“Only if you give me a kiss,” he said smirk still there.

I leaned in, “Glad to know you can be bribed with kisses.” We connected lips for the third time that night each one felt just as good if not better than the previous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! check out my Tumblr! i post these chapters there some headcanons and more! @ iadorayou


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soft gay boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyyy it's been a few days sorry the usual stuff tm 
> 
> possible trigger warnings for this chapter:  
> kisses, adult jokes, sharing a bed?
> 
> idk I'm bad at this my stuff is pretty tame but you never know what someone's trigger might be.  
> I say that completely serious like I have PTSD when I say trigger I mean stuff that might give someone a panic attack not someone getting butthurt about something

After our kiss, I laid my head on Lance's chest like a pillow and we continued to watch the movie. I paid more attention to Lance’s steady breathing than the dialogue of the movie. It was soft and calm. He sounded completely at ease. I felt that way too. Lance just did that to me he just made me feel happy and comforted. I wish I could feel this way all the time.

“Hey, Keith do you hear that?” Lance ripped me out of my trance focused on the subtle rise and fall of his chest.

“No, hear what?” I asked trying to listen to whatever he was hearing.

“It’s like a phone buzzing but mines right here not buzzing.” He said showing me his phone with one notification from Pidge that read ‘you’re a loZer ;-P.’

I looked around for my phone not finding it, “shoot I think I set it down on your bed while we were building the fort.” Lance paused the movie to let me crawl out and get it, “oh I forgot to tell Allura that I left with you she’s been texting and calling. I should call her back give me a second.”

“Feel free. If you wanna step out into the hall you can too.” Lance replied. I opted to stay in his room pacing around the fort.

“Hey, Allura,”

“Keith are you okay? I’ve been trying to get in touch with you for so long!” She yelled.

“I know I’m sorry I forgot to tell you I went home with Lance,” I explained 

“Oh? I didn’t think you were that type of person Keith.”

“Not like that Allura. We’re just watching a movie. You do owe me brownies though.” She shrieked of excitement I’m sure Lance was able to hear because it practically burst my eardrum.

“Tell me all about it what happened? Did y’all kiss? Did y’all confess? Is that why you didn’t answer the phone because you were kissing?” 

“Allura I already said not like that but I am staying the night and I’ll tell you when I get home tomorrow, we’re kinda hanging out right now I just wanted you to know I was okay and safe.” 

“Fine just” She paused as if she was searching for the right words, “use a condom.” She finished before abruptly hanging up. I grunted really hoping Lance did not hear any of what Allura said. 

I crawled back in the fort to join Lance, “sorry about that,” I started before being cut off.

“Allura is funny.” He teased.

“You heard all that?” I asked timidly. 

“Mmmhhhmmmm,” he hummed in response.

“Well pretend you didn’t.” I Burris’s my face in his chest to hide my embarrassment. He soothingly petted my hair. 

“Don’t worry I didn’t hear a thing I don’t even know what thing we could be talking about.” He said jokingly. “Now let’s get back to the movie,” he gently shook me to signal I souls turn around and watch. 

“But I’m comfy right here,” I groaned my words being muffled by his chest.

“I call bs I am like mostly ribs I doubt you're comfortable.”

“Physically I’ve been better but emotionally I’m the most comfortable I’ve ever been.” 

“Well you can still snuggle up to my chest just turn around so you can watch one of my favorite movies with me,” his tone almost a whine, “pretty please?”

“Fine, but you gotta give me a kiss.” I turned over to face him.

He leaned in, “Glad to know I’m not the only one able to be bribed with kisses.” Our lips met again for another soft and sensual kiss. When we pulled back we lingered just inches apart starring into each other’s eyes. “You’re cute,” he started, “I can’t wait until we’re sober and we can make out.”

“Did you already forget about the movie?” I giggled at him. 

“Yes. You’re very distracting,” He grinned, “but for real let’s get back to this movie.”

We continued to watch the movie snuggled together. Lance was such a romantic, he loved sweet kisses, snuggles, and quiet intimacy in general. He simply enjoyed just being with someone he likes. I could tell because the smile hardly left his face. He would kiss the top of my head from time to time as if to remind me he was there. 

We continued on like this for a while, I could tell why Lance wanted to watch this movie so bad. It’s probably some of the best representation the gays have. To be fair we don’t have a lot but even if we did this would still be some of the best. It kept us engaged and invested. The movie ended with the main character and his love interest kissing on the Ferris Wheel. 

“Keith we should go to the state fair when it comes around,” Lance said excitedly.

“Why do you wanna kiss on top of the Ferris wheel just like they did?” I joked.

“I mean it would be cute but I mostly go through the mirror maze with you and play all those games that you have to shoot like a bottle or something because I have incredible aim.” He bragged, “I’m gonna win you a prize.”

“Well, what if I wanna win you a prize?” I turned to face him when the credits started to roll.

“I mean it’s not like I can stop you.” He said, “I do need to stop the feeling if chlorine on my skin though,” he started to pull away, “so I’m going to need you to let go of me so I can go shower.”

But I just clung to him tighter, “Um no we’re not allowed to stop cuddling that’s illegal.”

“I mean, you could always join me,” he smirked playfully at me.

“Lance,”   
they   
“I know I know we agreed but you didn’t want to let go so I had to offer. Besides it was a joke,” he paused before he quietly continued, “mostly.”

“Fine, I will release you from my grasp to go shower.” I let go of him but he didn’t move. 

“You have to shower after me though, I don’t want my bed to smell like chlorine.” He kissed my forehead and got up to shower. I rolled to the center of the fort and shrouded myself in the blankets and my eyes were difficult to keep open. I dug around for my phone to look for the time. It was only midnight but it felt more like three in the morning. I skimmed my notifications seeing mostly ones from Instagram stating Allura was going live. There was a text from Shiro, “so I hear you have a boyfriend now ;)” followed by, “if he breaks your heart I will break him in half, but in other news, I too have a boyfriend now!” 

I quickly typed out a reply, “actually Lance isn’t my boyfriend we just kissed and now I’m at his house but with the way, he’s talking I bet we’ll be boyfriends soon.”

“Wait it’s Lance? All Allura said was that you had a boyfriend. Did my flirting tips work?” He replied so fast it seemed like he was waiting. 

“Yeah it’s Lance and no your flirting tips didn’t work I didn’t even try them. Adam’s flirting tips worked.”

“Speaking of Adam” 

“I knew he liked you!” I replied before he was done typing.

“He’s my boyfriend. Wait how did you know I just found out????”

“Shiro he was flirting with you in front of me during our weekly Skype call. You’re just dumb.”

“Okay yeah, but you don’t have to say it.” 

“ANYWAYS I’m happy for you but if he hurts you I will destroy his entire bloodline.” 

“Thank you and I’ll let him know LOL!!!!” 

“Please never type that again.”

“Don’t tell me what to do u r a minor go to bed.”

“Lance is in the shower and he won’t let us get into his bed until we shower so I’m waiting on the floor in our fort.”

“Well, nap on the floor you should rest u need beauty sleep you look like an ogre in the morning.” 

“Thanks, I hate u goodnight”

“I’m joking but you never get enough sleep anyways”

With that, I put my phone back at my side and settled into the blankets again and shut my eyes. I was out like a light. I’ve always been a light sleeper but that night for some reason I fell asleep hard and fast. I didn’t even hear Lance get out of the shower. It didn’t feel like much time had passed before Lance was by my side trying to wake me up. 

“Keith… wake up… Keith…” He was gently nudging me waiting for me to open my eyes. 

“Mmmmmmmmm, don't wanna…” I groaned.

“Keith if you don’t shower tonight you’ll feel gross in the morning. Also, you need to finish your drink and take some vitamins or you’ll wake up with a hangover,” I groaned at him again, “I promise you you’ll feel better in the morning I put a towel and pajamas on the counter for you and started up the shower so it’s warm.”

“Fine.” I reached out for him to help me up.

“I’ll clean up out here, pull out the vitamins you need, and be in bed ready to cuddle you until you fall asleep again, okay?” I nodded and went to the bathroom. Discarded my clothes onto the floor and hopped into the shower, he was right it was warm and it felt nice to clean off. 

I completed my regular shower routine and got out I dried off and put on the clothes Lance left out for me. One of his t-shirts and a plush pair of fleece pajama pants. It was so much more comfortable than what I had been wearing. Also, the added comfort that they were Lance’s.

I went back into his room and just as he said the fort was completely cleaned up and he was in his bed playing some game on his phone. 

“There’s the beautiful boy!” I blushed, “your drink and some vitamins are on my desk: a low dose of over the counter iron supplements, calcium chews, vitamin D, and some melatonin.” He pointed to the corner of his desk where my drink and the vitamins he listed sat out ready for me. I chewed up the calcium gummy and then took the pills with my drink finishing it off. Lance lifted the cover and patted the space in the bed next to him. I crawled under the covers and snuggled up to him nuzzling my head into his chest. Lance hit a button on his phone that turned off the lights and combed his fingers through my hair and once again that night I was out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, u can check out my Tumblr @ iadorayou I post these chapters there too but that's it thanks!
> 
> feedback is always appreciated.


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is tense but conflict gets resolved quickly!
> 
> also there will be a redemption arc later on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter as I said is tense and will have more possible triggers so please read tw thanks
> 
> possible trigger warnings: drug mentions, hard drug mentions, cocaine, manipulative behavior, physical abuse mentions, hitting, the cops are called, rehab mentions.

In the morning I was not sleeping so heavily lance shifted trying to sit up without waking me up, he had failed. I rolled to face him, “g’morning,” I smiled at him groggily, “what time is it?” 

“Good morning sunshine, it’s nine A.M.” he kissed my forehead.

“Okay first: I’m the least sunshine thing there is, second: kiss me on the lips, you coward.” He smiled and leaned down for our first sober kiss. I placed my hand on the back of his head and pulled him closer until it dawned on me, this is the first time we’ve been sober since we made our feelings for each other apparent. I pulled away, “Lance can we talk about us sometime today? I wanna know like what we are or what the plan is, ya know?” 

“Of course we can. Do you wanna make breakfast and go for a walk? I can show you this gorgeous lake nearby. I mean assuming the talk you want to have isn’t a ‘let’s just forget anything happened and go back to not talking’ talk because it will probably just end in me embarrassing myself and crying...” He said that last part nervously.

“It’s not one of those talks Lance don’t worry. I enjoyed last night and I don’t regret a thing. I just wanna make sure we’re on the same page with what we want ya know?”

“Yeah, I do. So do you wanna go downstairs and make waffles?” He asked excitedly.

“Of course, I must warn you though I’m a terrible cook.”

“Ah so is that why you’re so easily bribed with food? Because you can’t make it yourself?” He smirked at me.

“Yeah maybe but I also really like food and getting it for free is fun.” 

“That’s fair, come on let’s go get some breakfast. Also no hangover right?” He said as he walked over to his dresser and pulled out more changes of clothes for us.   
“Yeah, no hangover. Although I don’t drink that often so I don’t know what my normal would be. I have a few other times but mostly socially and I’m not that social.” I said as we quickly changed and then I followed him to the door.

“When we get downstairs we can’t talk about alcohol my niece and nephew usually come visit on Saturday mornings.” I nodded and he opened the door and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. 

“Buenos Dias, mijo,” Lance’s mom began, “Whos your friend?” Her voice was calm but enthusiastic similar to Lance’s voice.

Before Lance could answer he was being tackled to the ground by two small children screaming variations of the words ‘Tio Lance!’ He wrestles them to get up.

“Hey, you two! Oh, my goodness, I swear you both grow an inch every time I see you.” He ruffles their hair, “Sylvio, Nadia, mama, meet Keith. You’re probably going to see him a lot from now on.” He turned to smile at me.

“You can girly hair.” The young boy who I assume who’s name is Sylvio said as he stared up at me.

“Sylvio! You don’t say things like that to guests.” Lance's mom scolded.

“Plus Sylvio,” Lance knelt down to his height, “hair has nothing to do with gender. Anyone of any gender can have any length hair.” He said gently and then kissed his forehead. 

“Except for Lance because he would not know how to take care of his hair long and would look like a hobo.” His mom jokingly jabbed while Sylvio and Nadia giggled like they had just heard the funniest thing in the world. 

“Hey! I’ll have you know that I take very good care of my hair!” He combed his fingers through it defensively. “Anyways Keith and I are going to make waffles and then go to the lake.”

“Okay mijo just don’t forget to put on sunscreen, especially for your pail friend,” she gestured in my direction with the spatula she was cooking with, “he would burn to a crisp.” 

“Mama, don’t call my friends pale. Keith’s skin is perfectly healthy.” Lance sounded slightly offended, however, I didn’t mind.

“I’m just saying he doesn’t have your golden complexion his skin is less tolerant to the sun.”

“Don’t worry I promise to wear sunscreen,” I said sweetly trying to get on his mom’s good side.

“Thank you, dear, make sure Lance puts some on too.” 

“Will do ma’am.” I smiled.

“Oh he’s so formal and polite Lance, but don’t be dear just call me Rosa.” 

I smiled again, “Of course, Rosa. It was a pleasure meeting you.” I looked over at Lance who had left my side to put some frozen waffles into the toaster, throwing them in a Tupperware container grabbing plastic plates syrup and peanut butter and putting it all in an insulated bag assumably used for transporting food. 

“You ready to go Keith?” He asked as soon as he decided we had all we needed for the waffles.

“I mean yeah but I thought we were making waffles, you just cooked an entire box of Eggos in the toaster.” I laughed out.

“Listen I was hungry and decided I didn’t want to go through the effort of cooking but still wanted waffles.” He explained, “now come on let’s go!”

We walked out of the kitchen and to the front door and around to the side of the house where there were several cars parked on a gravel driveway.

“I present to you, The Lance-mobile!” He said in a narrating voice while gesturing to a Jeep missing the doors. We got in and Lance started to drive deeper into his neighborhood taking a bunch of back dirt roads surrounded by tall lush trees until we finally reached a clearing where the trees opened up and we got to the lake. As we parked I was no longer unable to hear over the fast wind flowing through Lance’s car. My phone was ringing I didn’t notice until we were no longer moving but as I looked the caller hung up. 

A notification read, ‘(4) missed calls from Allura.’

An incoming text that read, “Keith please answer your phone, don’t call me I have to call you. Just please answer.” I waited a few moments and she called again, this time I was able to answer.

“Allura is everything alright?” I asked quickly.

“No,” she whispered, “Coran is not home and Lotor stayed the night and he apparently brought cocaine, took some and then he hit me,” she sniffled as quietly as she could. “I broke up with him but he won’t leave. I’m hiding in the bathroom. Just get here soon bring Lance or anyone you can please.”

“Allura, we need to call the cops. I’m coming but as soon as he’s out we need to report the incident.”

“Please, I don’t want him to go to jail. Just please get here soon.” 

“I’ll be there soon I promise. I love you.” 

“Thank you, I love you too. I need to go I can hear him.” She abruptly hung up.

I turned to Lance he didn’t say anything but I could tell he was concerned, I would be too if I only heard that half of the conversation. I heard all of it so I was very concerned but I knew we had to help. “We have to go to my house. I’ll explain as we drive but this is an emergency so please go.” Lance simply nodded and turned around and sped off.

He handed me his phone, “here type in your address.” I quickly typed it in and chose the fastest route and gave it back to him so he could navigate. “So is everything alright what’s going on?”

“Lotor stayed over and apparently, he did a line of coke or something and then hit Allura and he’s not leaving the house and Coran isn’t home.” I rambled and sighed, “So we have to go kick him out because Allura got hurt and she’s scared and hiding.”

“Okay, we need to call the police,” Lance said matter of factly.

“I know but Allura doesn’t want to. Let’s just see what happens when we get there.” I was digging my nails into my leg I was angry and felt terrible, if I had been home I would have been there to help Allura put a stop to it before things got bad.

Lance somehow noticed and grabbed my hand holding it reassuringly, “Hey, everything is going to be okay we’re going to get to your house kick crack head Lotor out and it’s all going to be okay.” 

“I know I just if I had been home I would have been there before things got this bad. I don’t regret spending the night with you but I feel like I should have been there for her.”

“Keith. Do not blame yourself for this. Allura is strong you don’t need to protect her. There was no way for us to know Lotor would turn into crack addict maniac overnight. This is not your fault.” Lance said without taking his eyes off the road.

“You’re right, you’re right. I can’t blame myself. Let’s just let’s go help her as fast as we can.” Lance nodded and squeezed my hand. 

The rest of the drive continued on in silence we were both too deep in thought to make light-hearted conversation. Lance just kept holding my hand, I’m thankful he did he kept me grounded and sane during what felt like the longest car ride of my life.

When we arrived lance pulled up in the drive and we jumped out of the car I quickly grabbed my keys and unlocked the door and we ran inside.

“Allura did you call someone to the rescue? I told you not to do that.” Lotor called out, he sounded to be enjoying this malicious game of cat and mouse he was playing with her. Lance and I followed the sound of his voice, but as we got closer Lance grabbed my arm.

“Hold up we need a plan. What are we gonna do when we see him?” He asked in a whisper.

“Properly beat the shit out of him so he knows to never show his face around here again,” I answered instantly, it seemed obvious to me. He hit Allura and deserved to face the consequences of hurting someone I cared about.

“Okay, as much as I’d like to we can’t do that. We have to ask him to leave because if we just go and beat him up the cops might see it as assault and not self-defense. We can’t help Allura if we end up in jail for hurting the intruder and he’s out here.” 

“Yeah, you’re right if he finds a way to get us in trouble he’ll do it so Allura won’t have any backup.” 

“Who said anything about Allura not having back up?” A sweet voice said matter of factly from behind us. Lance and I turned around startled by the voice suddenly coming from behind us. It was Romelle. “Glad to see you two showed up. Allura called me, you left the door unlocked behind you.” 

I put my hand on her shoulder, “I’m glad Allura has someone like you Romelle.”

“Keith you know I’ve wanted to fight this boy since he beat up my brother in middle school. Allura said he’s changed but I didn’t believe it for one second.”

“I’m glad we all came to the first meeting of the hating Lotor club, but the guest of honor has arrived.” Lotor had snuck up on us while I talked with Romelle. We all went on guard at the sound of his voice. 

“Well, you’re not welcome here. You need to go or I’ll be forced to call the police.” I spoke sternly.

“Oh, silly little stupid Keith. You don’t want the police to come to your house. I’m sure Allura told you what I brought here. What she doesn’t know is when she was hiding I spent time planting some evidence. If they come I can say you forced me to take it. And there will be no proof otherwise. In fact, there will be evidence in my favor.” Lotor continued to divulge his plan to us while he stood on the stairs monologuing a figure appeared behind him, “so unless you help me find her I’ll make sure you all end up serving,” he was cut off by the figure creeping down the stairs behind him silently and hitting him on the head with a flower pot Allura kept in her room. With a thud, he hit the ground. 

“Did you get all that Romelle?” Allura face finally came into view. There was a purple bruise on her cheek, even with her dark complexion that bruise was impossible to miss. 

Romelle held up here hand which had been behind her back holding a tape recorder the entire time, “You bet your butt I did. We’re going to make sure he can never hurt you again.” Allura came down the rest of the stairs and pulled us all into a hug.

“Thank you I would not have been able to do that without you.”

“So are we going to take that to the police?” Lance asked hesitantly.

Allura sighed, “Yes we are. We have to. Lotor has a problem. He’s apparently been stealing drugs from his father for months. He needs help. And I don’t feel safe letting him just get away.” 

“It’s okay Allura we’ll make sure he’s never able to hurt you again,” I said hugging her again.

“I’m sorry I have to leave a few things out before you got here. If you knew too much there would be no reason for him to explain. I needed him to get distracted by the sound of his voice. As I was moving from hiding spot to hiding spot I found a baggie. I knew his plan was to frame us if we didn’t comply so I had to make sure we heard that part of the plan. So a drug team can come and clean up the house. We can now call 911.” It was obvious how much Allura didn’t want to do this. She didn’t want to hand him over to the police but she wanted him to get help so she knew she had to.

“Keith, Lance, restrain him. I’m going to call the police and get some food and water for Allura. We don’t want him to wake up until the cops get here.” Romelle said as she grabbed Allura and took her to the living room to sit.

“Keith stay here, I have some rope in my car.” Lance started to walk off.

“Why do you have a rope in your car?” 

“I’m an Eagle Scout we always have to have a rope.” He laughed sweetly. It was the first moment I felt truly calm since Allura called. It was over the police were on their way and everyone was safe. Within seconds Lance had come back with rope and we restrained Lotor and put him in the closest room downstairs and closed the door so we could leave him there in case he woke before the police arrived.

It didn't take long for the police to arrive, we had them listen to the tapes and gave them Lotor and all evidence they said an agent would be here to question them shortly along with a drug team to clean the house. 

I was worried the questioning process would be difficult for Allura but they let us stay by her side while she explained what happened. She apparently knew Lotor’s father was a drug addict but she didn’t know with what until this morning. The officer asking us questions eventually determined that all of us were innocent and would not need to be taken in for further questioning. 

Since Lotor had skipped a grade and was still 16 and it was determined his father gave him this problem he was tried as a minor and sentenced to only a few months in jail as well as court-ordered rehab. Allura decided that as soon as Lotor was moved to the inpatient rehabilitation facility she would visit him as a friend. While she was upset by his actions she still loved him and didn’t want him to go through something as serious as addiction recovery all alone. Her heart was far too big for her own good.

Both Romelle and Lance stayed the night since we all were a little shaken up from what happened. When Coran returned home from his business trip there was a lot to explain, but as soon as everyone who needed to know what happened was told we did our best to treat life like normal. Pretend like we didn’t just put Allura’s now ex-boyfriend in jail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey my tumblr is @ iadorayou and you can also look at my mediocre art on insta @ fancyklanceypants 
> 
> feedback is always appreciated I hope this chapter wasn't too intense


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEY THIS IS SWEET AND FLUFFY IF I REMEMBER RIGHT TBH I TOOK WAY TOO LONG TO UPLOAD THIS CHAPTER IVE HAD IT FOR LIKE 2 MONTHS IM SORRY BUT IF THIS IS THE CHAPTER I THINK IT IS ITS FLUFFY AND CUTE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think this chap has any tw but if you see something others might be triggered by lmk and I'll add it thanks!
> 
> also, I'm really sorry this took so long work has been pissing me off and I haven't been in the mood for a while but I just applied to a bunch of new places so hopefully I can get a new job that won't piss me off a lot soon!!

After a few days Lance took me to the lake we had our picnic and we talked about what we wanted to be.

“Lance I really like you and I’ve never had a relationship before so this is all new and kinda scary to me but, you make me want to try,” I said nervously. 

Lance reached across the picnic table to grab my hand, “Keith you will be my first ever relationship with a guy, right now I don’t want anyone or anything else but you. So beautiful, will you be my boyfriend?” 

“How could I say no?” I smiled at him and he smiled back, his big bright beaming smile that made my heart do flips. 

Since you’re my boyfriend now, does this mean we can make out?” Smirk painted across his face.

“Well duh!” I smirked back. Lance got up from where he was sitting on the other side of the table and walked over and was about to straddle my lap, but I put up my hands and stopped him, “ I didn’t mean here, this is going to be my first time making out with someone like ever. I’d like it to be a little more private and intimate. Not a public lake where literally anyone could see us…”

He folded his arms and pouted, “can we go to your house then?” He gave me a look like a begging puppy dog.

“Yes, of course, we can,” he danced triumphantly, “after you finish your food,” I added and he stopped dancing, promptly sat down and began eating his food again. “Someone’s excited,” I looked at him and giggled, he was so cute. 

“Of course I am! Ever since I first kissed you I’ve been waiting for this. Are you not excited?” There was a hint of nervousness but it was clear he was trying to hide it.

“Oh don’t get me wrong I’m super excited, but the food is important and I know it will be worth the wait. Believe me, I could kiss you forever I think.” The words spilled out before I fully realized what I was saying but the dark red blush spreading over his face made me not regret a thing. He was too cute. Especially like that. 

Over time I learned that Lance preferred cheaper or free dates, not because he didn’t want to spend money but he didn’t think we needed to go to the fanciest of restaurants to have a good time together. And he was right. Especially because he was a huge romantic he always thought of the cutest things for us to do together.

Our next date he made his mother’s beef enchiladas for me and flan. He very quickly proved himself to be an amazing cook. It was something he enjoyed to do, and he especially loved making some of his favorite foods for me. 

Another date he took me to a secluded hill near his house where we were far enough from the city to see the stars. He pointed out some of his favorite constellations and told me the stories behind each one while we snuggled in the back of his open roof Jeep. 

Another date he took me to the historical district in our city, he showed me that practically unknown soft serve ice cream parlor. It had a bunch of wacky flavors like ‘sunset sky’ and ‘pickle juice’ I however stuck to regular vanilla drizzled in hot caramel and hot fudge. Lance said my choice was lame and made me try his cinnamon roll ice cream cone. It was equally as amazing. 

My favorite date he took me on was a day-long trip to the beach. We took a lot of pictures. Made sand castles and he made me turn him into a sand mermaid. We swam together in the water and recreated our first kiss just like we did months ago at a party in a neighborhood pool. We asked a stranger to take a picture of it for us and it was perfect Lance wrapped around my hips in the water as the sun set behind us. Then we were hit with a giant wave that knocked us over and we laughed it off. We sat back down on the beach on our towels and watched the rest of the sunset. 

“I’m so glad I found you.” Lance said, “I’ve never been so happy watching the sunset with someone.”

I glanced down at him lovingly, “me too.” I kissed his head and we took one more walk along the beach and headed home. That was the day I realized I was head over heels in love with him. I knew it would happen eventually but that day I felt it. It felt like there was a light in my heart that would never go out. And it was all because of him, my sun-kissed golden boy. 

I didn’t tell him I was in love that day I didn’t know when the appropriate amount of time would be to say that and I wanted to make sure to plan something extra special for him. He always planned special things for me. I knew when I was to say it it would be my turn to do something for him. 

Deciding how to surprise the best date planner in the world is where the trouble came in. Anything I could think of for him he had already probably thought of for me. It was time to enlist some backup. I started drafting up a mass text to send to a few people who I think could help.

‘Hey, so I want to do something really special for Lance because he’s always doing the cutest things for me. But everything I can think of can’t even compare to the cute date ideas he’s thought of so I’m asking for your help. What ideas do you guys have to help me show him how much he means to me?’ And with that, I sent it out to Allura, Romelle, Shiro, Hunk, and Pidge. As a big group chat. Immediately they started replying. 

Hunk was the first to reply, “Awwwe this is so cute of course I’ll help you dude!!!!!”

Then Pidge, “disgusting I’m in.”

Allura renamed the group chat “Keith loves Lance”

Shiro simply replied by adding Adam and saying, “Adam can help he’s the biggest romantic I know.” 

To which Adam simply replied, “you’re gonna need my help if you’re anything like Shiro.” 

Romelle just replied with a bunch of exclamation points. 

“So Keith, give us more context” Allura typed.

“Lance is always taking me on the cutest dates planning the most fun activities and just special gestures. I realized I’m in love with him and I want to make him feel as special as he makes me, but I’m bad at romantic stuff and have no ideas how to make it extra special.” I sent to the chat.

Adam was the first to respond after that, “you could do a scavenger hunt, like make him go to all of your favorite date locations and leave clues and at the end he finds you and you give him like a necklace or something and tell him you love him???”

Romelle replied with more exclamation points.

Allura added that that would be a great idea.

Pidge replied again with, “disgusting let’s do it.” 

“Ignore her it’s her way of saying it’s cute but she hates romance so…” Hunk explained.

“No it’s just disgusting but Lance would love it and he’s one of my best friends so I’m tolerating it.” She corrected Hunk.

“Where was your favorite date you two have gone on?” Romelle asked.

“Okay so we should do it this weekend bc Adam and I were planning on visiting anyway and Adam said there should be a person at each location waiting to give him the next hint. Is everyone free?” Shiro asked.

“Probably when he took me to the beach… I am but you guys don’t think it’s too soon right like Lance and I wanted to take it slow this isn’t too fast I don’t want to weird him out…”

“Keith if Lance took you to the beach he’s ready to hear it he said he would never go to the beach with someone he didn’t want to be with for a long long time.” Hunk sent to the chat.

“Yeah he’s never taken any of his exes to the beach he loves you,” Pidge added.

“Then it’s settled Keith you will wait for him at the beach and we’re doing it this weekend!” Allura sent excitedly.

“Hunk you should tell him you wanna hang out Saturday so he doesn’t expect anything.” Romelle sent out.

“Will do!” He replied quickly. 

This was overwhelming, I did not expect everyone to be so on board so fast. I figured we’d have a few weeks to plan but everyone decided we would only need a few days, so we quickly got to planning.


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh this one is fluffy I'm fairly certain it gets gay up in this chapter Keith plans a scavenger hunt for Lance bc gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again I've had this chapter for a hot minute but work has been a thorn in my side so I haven't been writing or even editing the like 3 chapters I've had for a while sorry about that 
> 
> no tw to my knowledge but lmk if you see one thanks

Adam said Lance should meet Hunk at the mall under the guise of he needs an outfit for a date with Shay. When they get there they will go to Lance’s favorite store where an employee in on the scheme will give Lance a bag saying someone left it for him. Inside will be an outfit and a note. Hunk will say something along the lines of “were not actually here for me were here for you so go put that on and then open the note. Hinting that he should go to the lake where Lance and I decided to become official. 

At the lake, Pidge will be waiting with a second clue instructing him to go to the historical district and get a scoop of the best ice cream, when he does Romelle will appear with another clue telling him to go where he watched the stars with me. 

Waiting there will be Allura, with an envelope full of sand. When he gets confused Allura will just talk about how romantic she thinks the beach is. Saying things like “if I was in a relationship they would have to have some romantic gesture leading me to the beach.” When he catches on that the next location he needs to go to is the beach Allura will tell him, “and Lance, ‘X’ marks the spot. 

Waiting at the beach will be Adam and Shiro, sitting by a flag with a big red X on it trying to dig something up. They will ask for Lance’s help and he will dig up a box with a necklace in it. They will tell him to keep it since he did all the work digging it up. Then I will sneak up behind him and tap him on the shoulder and hand him another envelope, this one explaining that it was all a big scheme to tell him something very important. Leaving out what the important thing will be, he will look up at me and I’ll tell him I love him. Then we will spend the rest of the night at the beach watching the sun go down. 

I loved the plan, I thought it was the best way to tell him how I felt. It was the romantic gesture he deserved, and I could not wait. 

The week went on and I only had a few preparations left. Wednesday Allura and I planned to go to the mall to buy a flag to put on the beach, a small box that resembled a treasure chest, and a necklace to give to Lance. It was the cheesiest gift anyone could ever think of but Lance deserved all the cheesy gifts in the world in my opinion. 

I walked into class that morning and sat down in my usual spot next to Lance. He dramatically fell onto my lap to demand my attention. 

“Keithy can we hang out today?” He tried to use his puppy dog eyes on me but I had to refuse and it took all of my strength to do such.

“I’m sorry beautiful but I told Allura I would hang out with her tonight. She keeps on saying she needs a girls night and made me promise I’d spend today with her.” I told him sadly.

“But it’s girls night and you’re not a girl?” Lance sounded confused.

“Yeah, she just didn’t know what else to call it. I suggested ‘sibling night’ but she said that sounded boring.” I explained.

Lance sat up to face Hunk and Pidge who were sitting across from us, “Either of you two down to go to the mall?” I tried to shake my head no from behind him to let them know to keep Lance away from the mall.

Thankfully Hunk got the hint, “I don’t know dude I’m not really in the mood for the mall today maybe we can play video games at my house?” Hunk replied carefully as to not sound suspicious.

“I’m down to play video games!” Pidge added on. 

“Well sounds like we’re having a boys night!” Lance said excitedly.

“Uh, I’m a girl.” Pidge corrected. 

“Okay yeah and Keith’s a boy going to girls night so we’re having boys night with a girl,” Lance told her. 

“Whatever,” Pidge said as class began. 

Throughout class Lance gently played with my hand under the table while our class discussed color and lighting and how to set a mood for a theatrical scene. 

When class ended Lance walked me to my class hand in hand. When we got there we were that annoying couple that stands by the door until the bell rings.

“I’m gonna miss you today I really wanted to hang out…” Lance said solemnly.

“I know, me too but I promised Allura and we can hang out some other time this week.” 

“Okay just not Saturday because I promised Hunk I’d help him get ready for a date. Friday?”

“Ah I can’t Friday, Shiro is coming home to visit and he wants it to be family.” 

“Seriously? My sisters birthday is tomorrow so I have a family dinner which means we can’t do anything until Sunday…” 

“Well, we have first period for the next two days so it won’t be like we’re not seeing each other at all.” 

“I know I just I miss you and your kisses and your stupid mullet in my hands.” 

“I miss that too. But soon. The bells about to ring I’ll text you okay.” And with that, he gave me a great big hug and I walked into the classroom right as the bell rang. 

After school, I met up with Allura at her car, “You ready to get the stuff?” She said like we were about to go to a drug deal. 

“Yes I’m ready to get the stuff,” I said mocking her tone. “But let’s get out of the school parking lot before we talk about it anymore, it is meant to be a surprise still.” I reminded.

“Yeah yeah let’s go to the mall.” We got into her car and started driving. “So what are your necklace ideas?”

“Well, I’m thinking… actually, I have no ideas at all.” I confessed.

“Okay I saw this necklace online where you can get matching ones and if you tap it the other person's pendant will buzz so you can tap it when you miss the other person.” She said excitedly. 

“That sounds cool but knowing Lance he would sit there tapping it over and over to get my attention, which would be endearingly annoying.” She laughed at my statement.

“Okay, how about you get him your birthstone and get yourself his?” Allura suggested.

“That’s cute but I’m afraid of anything too relationshippy because he’s still not out to his family and I don’t want it to draw too much attention if that makes sense,” I explained.

“Okay, this is going to be harder than I thought. Okay, so we need to find something he could wear like even if it wasn’t a relationship gesture, so what are some things he likes?” She asked.

“He loves spaces, the ocean, nature, animals, family, his Hispanic culture, music, and theatre. But I don’t know how to include that into a necklace…” 

“Easy, we could get him something to do with the moon or constellations, a jar necklace with sand in it, something specific to his culture, something that would remind him of his favorite song, like there are endless possibilities Keith. Let’s start with the chain first, what kinda aspects are you thinking like something light, or durable? What type of metal? That kind of stuff.”

“Okay so for metal I’m thinking something cool toned like silver but with less upkeep? And like it will be strong and not break or get tangled easily.”

“Okay so probably a stainless steel snake chain. Now, which of those themes for the pendant do you think he’d like the best?”

“Probably something to do with space or his culture,” I answered.

“Okay well do some research about his culture see if you can find anything with meaning.” 

And that I did I typed in several combinations of words like Cuban history, Cuban culture, Cuban jewelry, and I eventually found something under Cuban superstitions. 

“Okay so there’s something called an azabache, it’s supposed to protect people from the evil eye, specifically cute babies but it says adults wear them too. It’s like a stone that you put on jewelry, what if we can find one of those?” I asked with uncertainty in my voice.

“That’s a great idea and you can say it’s because you want him to be protected and safe. Maybe we’ll be lucky enough to find one in a cool shape too. There’s a Latinx store on the second level that just opened up they’ll probably have some there!” Allura said as we were about halfway to the mall. 

We continued to talk more about things we didn’t know about Cuban and Latinx culture. Things like how superstitious they are and how most of the things they do have a specific reason behind them. Allura and I talked more about Lance and his family and all the lovely things he does for me. He likes to send me text reminders that I’m important to him and how he thinks I’m smart and cute. He likes to bring me dark chocolate on dates because he knows they’re my favorite. I told her about how on nights I can’t sleep he FaceTimes me to sing me lullabies or tell me bedtime stories and only hangs up when he sees I’ve fallen asleep.

At this point, we had only been dating for almost three months but telling Allura all the things he would do for me I could easily see myself living the rest of my life with him. 

When we arrived Allura quickly dragged me to the Latinx store she previously mentioned. We entered the store, “La Paloma” which I later found out meant ‘The Dove’ and headed straight for the jewelry section. A young girl made her way over to us, “hola can I help you?” She asked.

“I’m looking for a stone called… Azabache?” I tried my best to pronounce it correctly. “I want to get my boyfriend, he’s Cuban by the way, something for when I tell him I love him. But his Cuban heritage means a lot to him and I read that this stone like protects you from evil or something? Do you have a pendant with that on it?” I asked nervously.

“Yes we do have some of those right over here, they come in a few different shapes and they're mostly used for babies but they can protect people of any age.”

“Oh, what different shapes do you have?” Allura added on. 

“Mostly geometrical ones, a few plated styles, and some fists,” the employee replied. 

“So no like crescent moons or anything?” Allura asked again.

“Nope sorry, you'd probably have to get a custom order online somewhere for something like that. Is there anything else I can help you with?” She asked us to which I simply shook my head no and told her thank you.

After a few minutes of searching, I eventually found a gorgeous pendant for my gorgeous boyfriend. The back side was flat on plated in stainless steel, the front was slightly convex and in the shape of an oval, the stone was smooth and polished so it had an opaque shine. The stainless steel plating covered the edges in the front assumably to hold the stone in but it created a thin outline that contrasted the black stone very well. The entire pendant was about a centimeter big. It came with a chain but the chain didn’t seem very sturdy so Allura and I agreed to go to a real jewelry store to get a different type of chain after. 

We checked out and went on to find the rest of the things we needed, a nice chain to match the pendant, a flag with an X on it, and an outfit for Lance and an outfit for me when we finally meet up at the end of the scavenger hunt. After another hour or so of shopping, all we had left to get was the outfits. We went to Lance’s favorite store, Urban Outfitters, and shopped around for a while before finally finding the perfect pieces. For Lance I found these beautiful cerulean blue cropped fitted pants, paired with a white short sleeve button up shirt, and some nice oxford style brown shoes. For myself, I found a similar style dark red button up shirt that I would pair with a pair of ripped black skinny jeans and my black high top converse. 

It was about seven o’clock but the time we finished all our shopping so we decided to get dinner at a fancy sushi place. 

“So are you excited to tell him?” 

“Yes and no, I’m really nervous but I know I love him and want to do something special ya know?”

“Yeah I do, it’s understandable that you’re a little scared the first ‘I love you,’ is always nerve wracking but once you do it they say it back and you feel such relief.” She told me.

“But what if he doesn’t say it back?” 

“Have you seen the way that boy looks at you? You’re his world, Keith.” 

“I just hope you’re right,” I said quietly. 

“I am right.” She declared, right as I felt my phone buzz in my pocket.

A text from Lance, “how’s girls night going? Pidge and Hunk both went home to do homework.”

I quickly typed out a reply, “it’s good. Allura and I are eating sushi. I miss you though. After this we’re going home and that will be the end of ‘girls night’ would you wanna facetime after that?”

“He’s texting you isn’t he?” Allura asked slyly.

“Yeah it’s him, is it that obvious?” I replied.

“Kinda but don’t worry about it. You’re a gay boy in love.” She teased. 

My phone buzzes yet again with a message from Lance, “I miss you too :-( I’d love to facetime beautiful.”

As if on queue the server brought us our meals and I nagged Allura to scarf it down so we could get home as fast as we could. She said that I was annoying but I didn’t care because I got home to facetime my boyfriend whom I love dearly. He didn’t know that yet though. 

When I called him he was practicing guitar, however, he wanted to ask me about my day so he only lightly strummed a tune I didn’t recognize while asking me how “girls day” went.

While I could not figure out what song he was actually playing I knew it was some form of acoustic rendition as it was very soothing. As time passed and we both recounted our adventures for that day I remembered I still had homework to do but I didn’t want him to hang up so I asked if he could stay on the line and play music for me. He quickly obliged and let me get to work. 

As he strummed his guitar he sang along it was the same song he was playing before but I still couldn’t recognize it. I looked up trying to listen into the woods searching for some familiarity but before I could find any he stopped, “Keeeiiiiittthhhhhhhh, you’re supposed to be working you gotta stay focused. Good grades in high school are the key to a successful life!” He struggled to not laugh while saying that sentence. “Okay not entirely but they’re still really important, so no slacking off. I’ll hang up if I have to!” he threatened halfheartedly. 

“What? I’m working! I only have, one… two… three… four… five… six… seven… seven problems left!” I told him. 

“Out of what? Like seven out of eight?” He joked.

I scoffed dramatically, “No, seven out of seventeen left. So I have less than half less so ha!” I corrected his tone. 

“Okay, Okay, I guess I don’t have to hang up. I’ll keep playing and stop distracting you.”

“Thank you!” I said in an annoyed tone that Lance knew was mostly a joke and that I was only feigning annoyance. 

He continued his song where he left off and I continued my math where I left off. After another few minutes, I finished but I pretended to be working so I could listen to lance sing and try to analyze the words,

“So give me your heart and I’ll give you mine,  
I’ll take care of it till the end of time,  
I’ll kiss you goodnight and always hold you tight,  
But I don’t need nothing from you  
Because I already have you, My sweet lullaby. 

You write a song with every word you speak,   
Each new verse puts me at ease,  
With every line, you speak my heart skips a beat  
I’m falling for you and I’ve never been so happy  
How did you do this to me?   
My sweet lullaby please never say goodbye.”

He paused to look up at his phone to see if I was still working but I was looking at him, “hey you’re supposed to be working!”

“I just finished,” I cut him off, “what song is that? I’ve never heard it.”

“You’ve never heard it because I wrote it.” He said quietly. 

“You wrote that? It’s amazing what’s it about?”

“What do you think it’s about?” He said rhetorically

“I don’t know, maybe an ex?” I replied feigning ignorance.

“It’s not about an ex, I mean I sure hope it’s not, you’re not my ex right?” He mocked spreading a blush across my face.

“Nope and hopefully not ever will be.”

“You’re cute.”

“Shut up,” I rolled my eyes but with a smile on my face, “I’m not the cute one here you wrote me a song.” 

“I wrote it because you’re cute so fight me.” 

“You and I both know I would win.”

“Not necessarily I have my tactics.” There was a smirk spreading across his face, but then it fell, “I miss you I wish you were here.” 

“I miss you too but I can see you tomorrow morning, maybe you could pick me up and show me your ‘tactics’” I mocked.

“Sounds like a plan, mullet.”

I groaned, “don’t call me that!”

“It’s cute! So are you! You’re cute when you pout.”

“I hate you.”

“You adore me.”

“You got me there.”

We continued talking for a few more hours until I eventually fell asleep. Nights like those made me want to skip the entire scavenger hunt and tell him then and there. It also reassured me wanted to make a special event out of it, it put me at ease I was still nervous about telling him but it made me feel like it was the right time.

The next morning Lance picked me up before school with donuts and we snuggled in his car for a little while before having to go to school. The next few days continued on like this, Lance and I would facetime at night since we couldn’t hang out much during the day.


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is also some fluffy shit right here its the calm before the storm get ready boys   
> i also break the 4th wall slightly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the only thing that could possibly need a trigger warning in this chapter is there is a discussion about the relationship and implications of sex, there will be no direct smut in this, I will be writing a stand-alone chapter that goes on between this and the next chapter that will be smut but it won't be necessary to read it to understand the next chapters and for ppl who just want the smut they won't have to read all of the before chapters. but it is implied that the boys will be going further after this chapter and that simple fact will be relevant to the plot.

Before I knew it the time had come, I woke up early on Saturday morning to go to the store where we previously picked out the clothes and talk to one of the workers. A sweet girl quickly agreed as her job was to greet people as they walked in. I showed her a picture of Lance and told her all she has to do is hand him the bag. As soon as we left I got a text from Hunk saying him and Lance were almost there so we quickly left. The next part of the mission was to get out of the mall before they got there and get everyone to their places Allura dropped Pidge and Romelle off at their locations and then went to hers then Adam, Shiro and I headed to the beach to get the end set up. We dug a hole in the sand and buried the necklace in its box in the sand and carefully stuck the flag in the ground. We talked in the group chat while we all waited for Lance to arrive at our locations, we soon got a message from pidge saying he was at her location and a minute later we got a message from pidge saying they were headed to Romelle next. 

A little later we got a message from romelle declaring, “he’s here” they stayed at that location a little longer assumably because they were all eating a scoop of ice cream. Soon another message was sent to tell us they were headed to Allura next. When they arrived Allura handed him the envelope and hunk, pidge, and romelle told him they were staying with Allura and he had to go to the next location on his own. 

“And Lance, don’t forget, X marks the spot,” Allura told him before he got back into his car. Soon she texted saying he was headed my way. I was nervous so Adam, Shiro, and I immediately got into position and waited. I was in a hiding spot behind a tree when I saw his car pulling up. Adam and Shiro pretended they were trying to dig something up.

“Hey, Lance!” Shiro called while waving his hands erratically as my heartfelt. I was so nervous my heart was practically beating out of my chest. I was thankful my clues weren’t too vague and that he eventually ended up in the right place. I watched as they asked him to help them dig and he did, it didn’t take him long to reach where the necklace was buried and he started to open it, that was my cue. Quickly and as quietly as I could I ran over to stand behind him. Letter in my hand I tapped his shoulder causing him to turn around. Before he could say anything I made him take the next envelope, he hurriedly opened it and started reading.

“Hey Lance, I hoped you enjoyed this elaborate scheme to get you here and the necklace you just dug up. Sorry to make you drive all over town but I wanted all of those places to be fresh in your mind when you got here. Because of you, all those places mean so much to me, just like you do. You always do the sweetest things for me, I figured it was my turn, so I have something to tell you…”

As he finished reading he turned to look up at me speechless. 

“I love you,” I said quietly.

“Oh thank god, I thought you were gonna break up with me.” He sounded relieved.

“Why would I do all this to be like ‘hey I don’t think we’re working out.’” I asked flusteredly.

“I don’t know I have anxiety!”

“So? You kinda have to say something back…” my nerves evident in my voice.

“Oh right, fuck, Keith I have been in love with you for so long I was just waiting for you to say it first. I love you so much.” He eagerly jumped into my arms and kissed me passionately. 

I pulled away, “oh thank god I thought you were gonna break up with me.” I mocked lovingly.

“Shut up don’t ruin the moment I’m just happy I can finally say it. Do you wanna come over?” 

“Yes Lance, I would love nothing more.” We walked off and climbed into his car as I got a text that read “it was successful but man that shit was funny” it was Adam shortly followed by another text from Shiro “they’re going to go be gay now good job guys we did it” 

“Who’s texting you?” Lance asked curiously.

“The group,” I replied quickly.

“Y’all made a group chat without me?” He sounded slightly offended. 

“Yeah, how do you think we planned all of this?” I joked.

“Oh right everyone was involved that makes sense.” The rest of the drive continued on similarly, I told him about the first moment I realized I loved him and how long I had been planning this whole elaborate scheme. It kept bringing a blush to his face everytime I told him something new about it. 

A large chunk of the ride was comfortable silence while we held hands, periodically interrupted by our giggles. Being with Lance like this was one of my happiest moments. 

When we arrived at his house his parents were not home, this was why he invited me to his house as opposed to asking to go to mine. This was the night where everything changed. 

Lance lead me up the stair and to his bedroom and pulled me to sit on his bed next to him, there was a blush spread across his face. “Keith, can I ask you something? I know we’ve made out a lot but I was wondering where you were at… Do we need to take it slower? Or faster? I’m fine with whatever you want but I love you to pieces,” he slowly intertwined the fingers on both of our hands, “if it’s okay with you, I want to love every piece of you.” He looked away shyly the blush still spread across his face. 

I was in shock partially on how one boy could be so cute, partially on how concerned he was about my feelings, and the rest because I wanted that too. During my shock, I apparently stayed quiet for too long. “Keith, it’s okay if you don’t want to I understand I just want you to be comfortable and if you’re not ready for anything more then I don’t want to make you feel like you have to do anything…” he started rambling again.

I gently grabbed his face and pulled it to face mine so I could see into his eyes, “Lance, don’t worry I want that too. I think I even might love you more,”

“Impossible,” he interrupted.

“shut up for a second, Lance I love you, I wanna share every piece of me with every piece of you. Now stop being embarrassed and get over here and s—mmmphh,” I was interrupted by Lance pouncing on me and kissing me senseless.

“Sorry,” he pulled away before diving back in, “I didn’t want you to ruin the romantic moment with mediocre dirty talk,” he said as he leaned in for another kiss but I stopped him pressing a hand to his chest. 

“Excuse me mediocre? That was gonna be gold, don’t expect me to take part in any of your weird kinks now.” I joked with him.

“I don't have any weird kinks my taste is very normal,” he announced facetiously.

“Okay fine just don't ask me to rub peanut butter on your feet then pee on them.”

“Why would somebody ever ask someone to do that?”

“Oh, you'd be surprised by the sheer amount of weird kinks on the internet. That real people have not just in fanfiction.”

“Keith, do you read fanfiction often?” He smirked at me 

“I usually avoid it but stuff about these two cartoon characters ‘Akira’ and ‘Leoandro’ i think, stuff about them come up in my feed all the time, that fandom seems pretty wild,” I said while cringing

“Okay, enough about the bazaar sexual habits of cartoon characters, focus on the very real, gorgeous, and sweet handsome boy right in front of you,” he said as he pulled me in close once again for a kiss. That night we took things to the next level and frankly it was amazing.


End file.
